So, how long?
by KaSaVa
Summary: New girl starts working at Stick It. Starts as friendship..but you know, DEVELOPS into something else. Some fluff, mostly just funny & cutenot fluffycute.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **[PRETEND STICK-IT WAS NEVER CLOSED DOWN. (takes place after 'snow-job'). Stick-it owners hire a new girl to work with Jude because, it seems, the work is never done. But did they just make it worse?**

**I don't own 6teen. I WISH i did, but I don't. I only own Julia.**

**Pairings:**** Nikki/Jonesy, Jen/Charlie, Jude/OC**

**-----**

**chapter 1**

**-----**

Sixteen year old Megan Maxwell stomped her feet impatiently as she rode the escalator to the Galleria Mall's second floor. Today was her first day working at Stick-it. She really did NOT want to be late because some stupid brat was hoisting themselves up. Eventually Megan just shrugged her shoulders and ducked under the kids left arm. She walked until she was a few meters away from the Stick-it. The guy she talked to on the phone said that the manager would meet her there and show her everything. The only person Megan saw was a bored-looking blonde boy dipping a stick of meat in and out of a vat of...something. She approached anyway. "Um, hi? I'm supposed to start working here today...Tim or whoever said the manager would meet me here..but um...I don't know...should I come back later?" The boy just blinked at her, an amused smile on his face.

"Not necessary, bra. _I'm_ the manager. My name's Jude," he stuck out his hand. Megan glanced at it and shook hesitantly.

"My name's Megan," she replied. Once he let go of her hand Megan gathered her brown hair in her hand and twisted a ponytail holder around it a few times. "So, what're we supposed to like..._do_." Her shimmery-pink eyeshadow-covered lids drooped slightly, covering her bright brown eyes as she yawned.

Jude shrugged. "Invent stuff to put on stick. Usually cover it with...I donno, something...and sell it." Megan blinked at him. Was he serious?

"That's _it_?" Jude nodded at her. "Suh-weet," Megan grinned. After that they fell silent and just stared at the counter, or the floor, or the wall, or the simmering chunks of pork, beef, or...ew..tofu and the vats of gravy, cheese, and a few other unidentifiable sauces. "So, um, what kind of things do you have made like, currently?"

"Curren what?" Jude asked, snapping out of a daze.

"Currently," Megan repeated slowly.

"Oh, um, pork on a stick with chocolate sauce(Megan mind-gagged), tofu with caramel coating, and a mushroom pizza stickit oh! and...well, that's it, actually. I get bored. Not to many people come by here except my friends. And they never buy anything."

"Uh-huh..." Megan stared at the simmering chunks of beef and the vat of cheese. It'd just be like a cheeseburger-on-a-stick, right? She reached for a wooden skewer and grabbed the silver tongs. Carefully, she dunked each piece into the cheese and slid it on. Megan did that repeatedly until the skewer was full. She turned to Jude, who had his head on the counter, half-asleep and practically drooling. "Hey! Uh...Jude!" Jude quickly stood and she stuck the Stick-it under his nose, waving it back and forth, filling his nostrils with the delicious smell of cheese and meat. His eyes glazed over slightly before he accepted it. "Try it and tell me what you think," she told him.

Jude placed the skewer into his mouth and dragged a chunk off, chewing it thoughtfully. His eyes widened. "Dude, deeelicious!"

"Mmm, mm, yes she is," a tall, seedy looking man winked as he sidled up to the counter. Megan glared at him.

"I got this, bra," Jude whispered. "Welcome to Stick-it. How may I help you?" The guy just blinked at Jude, stared at Megan a bit longer, and walked away.

-----

Lunchtime

-----

_It was noon, and Jude and Megan decided to close Stick-it until one thirty, then went their separate ways to eat lunch._

"Whats up, man?" Jonesy Garcia asked Jude as he flopped into his usual seat and began to eat some poutine. Jude shrugged and swallowed.

"The 'powers that be' hired another employee," he told them. "So I could, you know, have some help or something."

Wyatt Williams took a drink of his coffee. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Megan," Jude replied, shoving another fry into his mouth.

Jonesy scrunched up his eyebrows. "That's not a guys name..." he began before his girlfriend, Nikki Wong, interrupted him.

"Um, no kidding. Megan is a girl, obviously," she rolled her eyes and shoved the remanents of a taco into her mouth.

Jude nodded. "Yeah, she's a girl. I think."

"What? Is she like, beastly?" Jen Masterson asked. Jude shook his head.

"Oh, no. She looks rather not beastly," he admitted.

"Aww, Jude has a CRUSH!" Caitlin Cooke screeched, clapping her hands.

Jude held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, chill dudette. I do not have a crush on her. But she does make a mean Stick-it." His mouth started salivating at the memory of the taste.

-----

Megan wandered around the Galleria mall's bottom floor for a while, looking for some place to sit. Eventually she gave up and sat at the base of the fountain and uncovered her chicken wrap. She took small, slow bites and looked around the foodcourt. It was so crowded she barely noticed Jude sitting beside a giant lemon, surrounded by 5 other people who were obviously his friends. Megan wanted to go over, but she was never the time to go anywhere uninvited. Even someone as silly as a seat in a overly crowded mall food court.

As she watched the people going past her she thought about everyone back home. Her best friends, her sorta-ex boyfriend, her cousins and non-immediate family. Her parents and baby sister were the only people she really knew in this city. Megan was half asleep(the sound of running water does that to her) when she heard her name being called. _"Dudette! Hey, Meeeegaaaaan! Come on over here, bra!"_ Megan lifted her head and yawned, glancing for the source. She saw Jude standing up on the table he had been sitting around, waving his arms. His five friends were all staring at her with not-mean yet not-friend looks. She stood up but politely shook her head and tapped her Coach watch, indicating she was going to go back and open up the Stick it. Jude shook his head and hopped off the table and onto his board. Before Megan knew it she was began pulled back in the direction of the giant lemon.

"Uh..." she stammered. '_Oh boy, NOT a time for my shyness to kick it...'_ Megan shook her head and decided to act like herself. Hey, if they didn't like that she never had to speak to them again!

"Guys, this is Megan. The new chick I work with," Jude introduced her. They all nodded and introduced themselves to her as Nikki, Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, and Jonesy.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Not much, why don't you sit down?" Wyatt motioned to the seat between him and Jen. Megan took it awkwardly and smiled.

"Thanks. So, um, what do you guys do for fun?" she asked lamely.

"We go to the amusement park, watch movies, um, hang out here...go to the water park," Jonesy filled her in. Megan nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's awesome," she replied truthfully.

After a few minutes of chatter Jude pushed back and stood up. "Come on Dudette, we gotta go back to work."

"_YOU_ caring about being back to work on time?" Jonesy blurted, laughing hysterically.

Jude shrugged. "Megan and I have some work to do."

"More like Megan does. Later, man." Wyatt waved as they walked away.

Once Megan and Jude were far enough away Jonesy slapped a five dollar bill on the table.

"How long until?" was all he asked before everyone started giving him dates and times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** **[PRETEND STICK-IT WAS NEVER CLOSED DOWN. (takes place after 'snow-job'). Stick-it owners hire a new girl to work with Jude because, it seems, the work is never done. But did they just make it worse?**

**I don't own 6teen. I WISH i did, but I don't. I only own Julia.**

**Pairings:**** Nikki/Jonesy, Jen/Charlie, Jude/OC**

**an - I want to thank porcelain.blue and anon for the great reviews! **

**Anon - here is some more nikki/jonesy**

**-----**

**chapter 2**

**-----**

A few hours later Nikki was standing behind the cash at the Khaki Barn, bent over with her head on the counter, mouth open and drooling. She grunted when she felt someone slap her forearm. "What the hell?!" she yelped when she saw Kirsten standing beside her.

"You, like, were sleeping," Kirsten pointed out. Nikki stared at her blankly.

"Does it look like I, like, care?" Nikki shot back. Kirsten rolled her eyes, mumbled something about Nikki being 'so close' to getting fired, and walked away to fold some ugly chinos. Nikki shrugged and was about to go back to her previous position when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and grinned in a sorta-but-not-really-annoyed sort of way. "Hey, Jonesy."

"Whats up, beautiful?" Jonesy growled. Nikki snorted but covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Not much. You know, typical afternoon of being mean to the clones...ignoring the clones...laughing at the clones...d-"

"I get it Nik," Jonesy interrupted with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her. When Nikki pulled away she hopped up and sat on the counter. "Begging for more?" Jonesy wiggled his eyebrows. Nikki laughed and slapped his arm.

"No, romeo, lets talk about Jude and this Megan girl," she suggested.

"Ah, the bet. I can't believe you think it'll take a month for him to ask her out!"

"Jude's not like you Jonesy. I mean, like you were before this," Nikki gestured to him then herself. "He takes his time."

"I don't think that's on purpose..." Jonesy chuckled. "I'm kidding, but I seriously think it'll be two weeks. She's hot."

Nikki punched his bicep and Jonesy pretended to be seriously wounded. "OWWWWWWW! OH MY GOD! OWWW!"

Chrissy ran over and glared at Nikki. "Like, Nikki, you can't, you know, hurt our customers!"

"Jonesy's not a customer," Nikki yawned and turned her back to the managers. "Anyway, Jonesy, you better get back to...wherever you're working. You know, before you get fired again."

Jonesy smirked. "Whatever, Nikki," he kissed her. "See you at the lemon later."

Nikki waved and watched him walk out of the store. Once he was gone she laid her head down and went back to sleep.

-----

Same time

-----

Megan and Jude were sitting in two fold-out chairs, their feet propped up on a long bench behind Stick-it's counter, waiting for and watching people. "I'm bored," Megan grumbled, fiddling with a loose string on her navy cable-knit sweater. She neatly smoothed down the preppy white collar and cuffs. Jude nodded slowly in agreement.

"Me too, bra. The only real good thing about working here is I'm manager and can do what I want."

Megan eyed him out of the corner of her brownish-green eyes. "Lucky," she muttered. "I mean, I like the mall and I like getting my own money, and you're not a total loser, but there's gotta be some way we can make this job fun."

"I'm not a total loser? Thank you so very much! You're not a loser either!" Jude said in pretend-shock. Megan giggled then slapped her hand over her mouth.

_'Omigod, I can NOT giggle at him! I work with him! Besides I've only known him for, like, 7 hours!'_ She clasped her hands over her knees and rocked back and forth a bit, keeping in time with the music Jude had started playing on the CD player. She was about to do a mock-drum solo on her thigh when the chair legs let out a loud squeak and moved, sending Megan clattering to the floor. Jude burst out laughing, but then stopped when he noticed the glare he was getting from her. He reached down and pulled her up. "Thanks," she told him once she was sitting properly, both feet firmly on the floor. "I'm such a clutz." Blushing, Megan let her ponytail down and shook out her brown hair.

"That's not it, dudette," Jude told her.

"Um, excuse me?"

"You're not a clutz, Megan, you're so worried about people seeing that you're not perfect and that makes you uptight and your worrying about what people think of who you really are is causing you to be paranoid because you think that people won't believe the charade and will see you as a clutz anyway, and having to try and keep that up is why you're ''clutzy"", Jude finished. Megan blinked.

"You think I'm _uptight_?" she demanded. "You've known me for like, _only_ seven and a half hours!"

Jude shook his head. "I know I seem stupid, and I think...well, I am, but I pick up on things, new co-worker."

Megan twisted in her seat to look at the clock on Stick-it's wall. "Oh thank god," she murmured when she saw that it said 4:00. "I'm outta here."

"Later, bra,"

"See you tomorrow, Jude," she waved.

-----

The Lemon

-----

Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Jen sat around their usual table, waiting for Jude and Nikki to finish their shifts. Jen's boyfriend, Charlie, was there as well. "So, how was everyone's day?!" Caitlin squeeled, clapping her tiny hands together.

"Eh."

"Whatever."

"I need coffee."

"Painful."

Caitlin giggled. "That's GREAT! Oh, hey Jude! How was your day?"

Jude slid into his seat. "Boring, Cait, all we did was listen to music and sleep."

"You didn't have _any_ customers?" Jen marveled.

"Well," Jude thought for a moment. "We might have...but we were asleep most of the time so neither of us knew. Although there were a few pre-made cheeseburger Stick-its missing when Megan woke up."

Jonesy burped. "Sorry, dude," he said as slapped a fiver on the table. Jude shrugged and slipped it into his back pocket.

"So, this new girl, you like her?" Jonesy pressed. Jude looked taken about.

"Whooooa there Jonesy. I've only known her for a day. I like to get to know a lady-friend before asking them out! Unlike most other guys in this place!"

"Oh yes. Jude, the food-court's moral center..." Nikki scoffed teasingly as she approached and slid in next to Jonesy, who slung his arm around her shoulders.

Jude shot her a mock-hurt expression. "Ouch, Nikki! That stung, man!" Nikki rolled her eyes and let the table magnetically pull her forehead into it.

"Just, everyone shut up," she murmured. "I have a headache."

Jen rolled her eyes. "No you don't, you have three, and they're not here, so stop being grumpy. Let's all go to the movies or something."

Everyone mumbled in agreement and they got up to make their way to the gigantoplex.

-----

Next day, Megan's house

-----

Unlike most normal sixteen year olds, Megan rose at 7:00 to get to work for 9:00. "ARGH!" she bellowed as her alarm started beeping frantically. She sat up and shut it off before hopping out of bed.

After a quick shower she realized Jude was 100 right about her. She needed to stop being so uptight, and decided her clothing and attitude would reflect that decision. This morning she chose an old black, loose-but-fight-tight-in-all-the-right-places short sleeved tee shirt, a pair of her old dark-wash blue skinny jeans, tattered old red slip-on Converse Chuck All-Stars, and just mascara and a little liner for makeup. Instead of flat-ironing and blow-drying her hair to perfecting, she just blow-dried it then tossed it up into a cute-yet-messy ponytail and added a simple plain-red barrett to her hair. _'Perfectly imperfect,'_ she thought before heading out the door to catch the bus.

When the bus pulled up and she got on, she spotted someone she recognized. Wyatt, Jude's friend, was sitting in the middle by the second exit, bopping his head along with whatever he was listening too. She didn't know him very well, so she chose to sit behind him. When he took off his headphones as the bus pulled up to the mall Megan tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi!" she greeted him with unusual-for-her perkiness. "Remember me?" Wyatt turned and a slow smile flitted across his lips.

"Megan. Hey," he replied as they leapt down the steps and out onto the sidewalk. "How are you?"

"Good, good. So, um, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it," he told her.

"Is Jude always so...like...does he always go from , 'space-case' to like 'o-wise-one' like that?" she snapped her fingers to demonstrate really fast. Wyatt nodded.

"He's Jude. He's a really mellow guy. Just goes with the flow. Usually speaks his mind. Even though most of the stuff he says seems like crap, if you think hard enough he pretty much always has good points. He's also really good to his girlfriends. And nice to his mum. And dog. And his friends. Really loyal too."

Megan raised her eyebrows at him as they pushed through the revolving Galleria Mall doors. "Uh, what?"

Wyatt looked alarmed for a second as he registered what he just said. "Never mind that," he chuckled nervously. "Anyway, I gotta jet. You should come by the Lemon at lunch time. I'll text Jude and tell him to bring you."

Megan shrugged. "I don't want to intrude..."

"Trust me, if you want to be ahem "friends" with Jude, you need to get 'in' with us first," Wyatt winked and smiled at her before walking away. Megan shimmied out of her brown down-filled jacket with the faux-minx lined-and-trimmed hood and raced up towards Stick-it.

-----

Lunch time

-----

After a morning of inventing weird, new, surprisingly good recipes for meat on sticks, Megan and Jude were tired out. Megan was about to leave for lunch break when Jude's cell buzzed. Curiously, she looked at him. He read the message, flipped the phone shut, grabbed his bored, placed Megan on it and began to glid towards the elevator. "AHK! What the HELL are you doing?!" she shrieked once they were inside the elevator and it was moving downwards.

"Huh?" Jude snapped out of a daydream. "Sorry, dudette, the gang wants to get to know you better, so they asked me to bring you to the Lemon."

"Like _this_?" she gestured at the skateboard she was standing on.

"You have wicked-good balance, Megan," Jude commented. "Didn't fall once. Oops! Here we go, bra!" the elevator door 'pinged' and slid open. Jude placed his hands on her back and began racing through the foodcourt. Megan squeezed her eyes shut and began quietly praying to herself.

"Don't let me die, don't let me die, don't let me die," she kept repeating in a barely-there whisper.

They eventually got to the Lemon, but Megan's eyes remained shut. "Um, new girl, you can open your eyes now," Nikki quipped as she shoved a handful of fries down her throat.

Megan blinked furiously until it was bright again. "Sorry," she said.

"So, we never really got to talk yesterday..." Jen said slyly.

"Yes, we never got to talk much, did we!" Caitlin added in the same type of voice.

"So, Megan Maxwell, tell us your story..." Wyatt smirked.

-----

2 weeks later

-----

It had been nearly a month since Jude and Megan started workin together. Every day with Jude brought Megan out of her shell a little bit more, which made Jude smile. Megan was a cool chick. On day 4 he taught her how to swerve in and out of tables in the foodcourt on his board. Day 7, they both tried to balance full Stick-its on their noses. They both ended up staining their shirts pretty badly that day. Day 9, Megan brought her laptop and digital camcorder in and they made amusing videos of them working on YouTube. Day 12, Jude, Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, Jonesy, and Caitlin invited her to go see a movie with them. Day 14, they all got chased by Ron the Rent-a-Cop after Megan and Caitlin accidentally knocked over an entire season's worth of cable-knits and down-filled jackets and Albatross & Finch. And every day Jude began noticing little quirks and things in Megan that he liked. But, being the mellow, slow-moving skaterboy that he is, didn't relize he _liked_ her liked her.

One day, while in the foodcourt sitting around the Lemon, Megan gasped and ducked under the table. Jude and everyone duckced their heads under. "What's wrong?" Jen asked. Megan nodded in the direction of a tall, dark, and ugly boy who was coming towards them. The boy, of course, saw Megan, and rolled his eyes. She grudgingly crawled out from under the table and snuck herself inbetween Jude and Wyatt.

"Hello, Megs," the boy breathed heavily, as if he had too much saliva in his mouth. Megan grimaced.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Look, I'm not-I _can't_-nor will I ever, even if you are the last guy on earth, go out with you," she snapped. The boy didn't lose composure.

"And why not?" he demanded.

Megan was about to tell him he was a tall, ugly, eff-wad, but was interrupted. "She's got a boyfriend!" Jonesy shouted. Nikki and Wyatt slapped his arms.

Megan's eyes grew wide. The boy glared at Jonesy. "_YOU?!_" he demanded. Jonesy shook his head.

"No sir. I got mi'lady, no, that guy," he pointed at Jude, who looked shocked and petrified. The boy leaned across Megan and Wyatt and eyed Jude before leaning back.

"Is that so?"

"Uh, Uh..." Jude stammered. Caitling kicked his foot under the table. "Yeah, it is."

"Really? Prove it." The boy told him snarkily. Jude and Megan stared at each other, wide-eyed.

Instead of doing what mystery boy wanted them to do, Megan grabbed Jude's hand and he snaked his arm around her waist and drew her onto his lap. He grinned dopily at the guy, who scowled and walked away. When he was out of sight Megan moved back onto her own chair. "Oh my god, thank you," she breathed.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked.

"The biggest mistake of my life that I'd rather forget, thank-you." Megan replied quickly.

"Well, we better get back to work, Jude."

Jude nodded. "Yeah, who knows when the 'powers that be' will be dropping by for a visit!"

The two got up and started to walk away when they heard laughter. They turned around. Jonesy looked up at them, and, with his mouth covered, pointed downwards. They both looks downward between them and saw they were still holding hands.

"Uh, sorry, I completely spaced," Megan said quickly, her face and neck turning red with embarassment as she just as quickly dropped Jude's hand.

Jude, ever the calm, mellow, nice guy, just shrugged. "No problemo, Co-worker girl," he grinned at her then got on his board. "My turn."

Megan chuckled nervously, placed her hands on his back, and took a deep breath. "I'm scared I'm going to end up, like, killing you."

"You won't do that, bra, trust me. I'm an ex-_pert_." Jude assured her, a tone of playful authority in his voice.

Megan, relieved all the earlier tension in her body disappeared, grinned and began pushing him quickly towards the elevator.

"You're good at this!" Jude whooped and threw his hands in the air.

"Thanks!"

"We should totally do this again!"

"Oh, definately." Megan blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** **[PRETEND STICK-IT WAS NEVER CLOSED DOWN. (takes place after 'snow-job'). Stick-it owners hire a new girl to work with Jude because, it seems, the work is never done. But did they just make it worse?**

**I don't own 6teen. I WISH i did, but I don't. I only own Julia.**

**Pairings:**** Nikki/Jonesy, Jen/Charlie, Jude/OC**

**-----**

**chapter 3**

**-----**

After three weeks of spending most of her time with Jude, Megan started to come out of her shy shell. One day, for instance, she got on his back and they skated down to the lemon at lunch-counting the escalator, too. Another time she tricked a customer into buying a really gross combination of meats and sauces, saying it was 'imported' from Europe. They laughed their asses off after that.

She was also starting to become friends with Jen, Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt and Nikki. 99 of the time she ate lunch with them, except for the time she was trying to skate on her own and ended up smashing her nose off a pole and had to go to the hospital.

--

"Hey, Jude, check this out!" Megan hollered as she balanced with one foot on Jude's board, the other sticking out behind her. Jude laughed.

"That's wicked, Bra! You're getting better!" he gave her the thumbs-up sign.

Megan beamed and hopped off, rolling the skateboard back into the open cubby underneath the counter. "So, what're you doing Saturday night?" she asked him as she sat down on her stool. Jude dropped a couple chunks of meat into the over and closed the door.

"You asking me out?" he laugh/giggled. Megan rolled her eyes.

"No, genius, I was wondering if you and Jonesy and everyone want to come over for a pool party?"

Jude contemplated this for a second, then whipped out his cellphone. "Sure, I'll ask 'em right now!" He began to text furiously as Megan watched, completely ignoring a customer who eventually gave up and walked away. "They're coming up here now to get the in-for-may-shee-onnn, dude."

"Aren't they like, supposed to be working?" she asked. Jude shrugged and sat down.

"Prol'ly," he told her.

A few minutes later Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin, Wyatt and Jen were standing at the Stick-it counter. "What's this about a pool party?" Jonesy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, since I really don't know many people, and Saturday is like the one-year anniversary of my family moving here. It's my mum's idea. Totally stupid, but whatever. If it'll get her to stop pretty much calling me a loner."

"Ooh! I _love_ pool parties!" Caitlin squeeled, jumping up and down. "Guys, we gotta go!"

Everyone shrugged. "Sure," they all said in unison. Megan grinned.

"Omigod, thank you. Mum said we can provide towels and everything, but you obviously have to bring your own...oh CRAP! I don't have a bathing suit!" Megan shot up off the stool and turned to Jude. "Gotta go! Be back in like, an hour or whatever!"

"Can I come!?" Caitlin asked. She loved _any_ excuse to shop.

"Sure!" and with that the two girls tore off towards Albatross & Finch.

---

"Oooh, Megan, look at this. It would look SO cute on you!" Caitlin thrust a pink halter-style bikini top with black polkadots and a mini ruffle along the deep v-neck of the top, and matching bottoms. Megan took it and threw it over her arm, along with the red-and-white striped one, and plain blue tankini, and yello one.

"What about this for you, Caitlin?" she held up a bright-blue and hot-pink checked string bikini. Caitlin's eyes lit up and she snatched it and ran for the dressing room. Megan followed behind her.

After 20 minutes of deliberation Caitlin decided on the bikini Megan picked out, and vice-versa. "Glad I got _that _out of the way," Megan wiped pretend sweat off her forehead. The girls parted ways and Megan strolled back to Stick-it to find Jude talking with a red-haired girl wearing a cropped t-shirt and board shorts.

"Nebula!" he exclaimed.

"Jude, it's Starr again. Goth wasn't, you know, _me_." Starr told him. Megan narrowed her eyes. She heard of this girl before. Jude's ex-girlfriend, who dumped him after he changed everything about himself so she_ wouldn't_. Stupid, but sort of ridiculously sweet. That _bitch_.

Megan stomped the rest of the way, hopped over the gate, and took her seat next to Jude. She fixed her icy glare at the girl until she noticed her. "Uh, hi. Who are you?"

"Megan. Who are _you._"

"Starr."

_'I know that you bitch.'_

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you...Megan," Starr replied vapidly. "So, uh, Jude, I'll buy you a wondertaco if you want to take your break now. We should talk."

Steam nearly shot out of Megan's ears and if looks could kill...

"Sure, dudette. You don't mind, right Megan?" he asked. Megan clenched her jaw and shook her head stiffly. Jude, unable to pick up hints, smiled. "Later!"

Not ten minutes after he walked away Jonesy strolled up. "Aren't you-" Megan began.

"Fired."

"Right."

"Yeah,...anyway, how's it hangin'?"

"Fine." Megan replied, still angrily watching Jude and Starr's retreating backs. Jonesy followed her gaze.

"Ah, Nebula," he noted.

"Starr," Megan corrected him snarkily.

A look of recognition crossed Jonesy's face. "Oh. My. GOD," he yelped. "OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE _Jude_!"

Megan snapped her gaze up to his face. "No I don't. Shut up."

Jonesy shrugged and walked away, but not before winking at her. Megan stared at the ground, refusing to aknowledge it.

---

"So, I was thinking, after I dumped you, how much I missed you Jude." Starr said in her space-case voice. Jude stared blankly at the taco in his hand.

"Uh-huh," he replied. All he could think about was the pissed look on Megan's face when he asked if she cared if he came to talk to Starr. She looked either pissed or upset...or both. He had told her all about what happened and the nature of their relationship, and she called Starr a cold-hearted, cruel bitch. When she did Jude just sighed and nodded, but inside he was smiling. Megan, in the...well, nearly the month that he'd known her, had always been pretty blunt when confronted with a situation such as that. "I did miss you, too."

Starr pouted. "I guess that means..."

"I'm sorry, dudette, I gotta bounce. Later," Jude jumped on his skateboard and rode off, leaving Starr staring after him, alone at the table. When Jude arrived back at Stick-it Megan was taking three mushroom Pizzs Stick-its out of the microwave and setting them in a plastic bag for a customer.

"Hey, Jude," she greeted him tersely. "Have a good day!" she perkily told the customer as he walked away.

"You alright, chick friend?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright," she replied happily. "I'm excited for Saturday, aren't you?"

"Ohh ho ho, for suuure. I mean all you ladies-"

Megan smacked his arm. "Stop it, you're acting like Jonesy was earlier." Jude laughed and they went back to making Stick-its.

---

Saturday

---

Since Friday was her only day off that week, Megan didn't go to the mall. Instead she stayed home and go ready for today's pool party. Her back yard was small, but only because there was a massive kidney-shaped pool smack-dab in the middle of it. Yesterday Megan had gone to the party store and bought 20 giant blow-up palm trees, green, pink, white, and brown streamers, 2 gigantic yellow-and-pink beach balls, a few matching pool chairs they could just float around in, some pink, orange, and yellow noodles, and some matching plastic glasses. Her mum freaked when she saw how much Megan put on the Visa, but she let it go. Her daughter had been living here a year and these were the only kids other than her seedy ex-boyfriend she ever has hung out with, and she deserved a good party. The food consisted of barbeque-flavour chicken wings in three degrees of spicy, chips, pasta, potatoe salad, veggie and hawaiian pizza pizza-bites, and orange, pink, green, yellow, and clear gummy candies, and hershey kisses.

The backyard looked pretty spectacularly tropical.

It was nearly 5:00 when Megan finished all the decorations, so she ran inside to slip into her new bikini. She tied the halter top on and slipped on the bottoms, which were a little smaller than her usual boy-shorts, but whatever. She decided to pull her long hair and backs back into a tight, sleek ponytail, and the only makeup she wore was Great Lashezz BlackBrown mascara, along with a little coconut-scented perfume. After she was ready she slipped her loose, white cover-up with the little rosebud pattern on and stepped into her black thong sandals before thwacked down the hall and out onto the back deck. She had given everyone instructions to just come down the driveway and through the back gate when they arrived, so she waited out there.

"Megnan!" her two year old sister, Jessie, cried as she came out of the french doors. Megan gasped, then giggled when she saw the toddler. Jessie had clearly dressed herself. The straps of the plain sky-blue one-piece were twisted, the arm-floaties were half-inflated (left over from last week), and only one goggle covered her navy coloured eye, the other was on top of her head, entangling her brown hair in the rubber band. "C'I swim too?" she held out her arms to her big sister and Megan smiled.

"Only for a little bit, okay Jess?"

"Wes," Jessie replied.

"Just let me help you with this first," Megan set to fixing her sister's straps, goggles, and floaties before picking her up and carrying her to the pool. Her mother had told Megan tht Jessie was forbidden to go swimming unless she went in and held on to her the entire time.

"_Again!_" Jessie cackled in her baby voice, kicking and hitting the water happily as Megan spun her around in circles. "Heheheheheh!" she giggled. Megan grabbed her under her arms and began bouncing up and down, bringing Jessie underwater enough to cover her tiny neck, but not her head. Most kids that terrified, Jessie loved it. "More, Meggie!" she screeched with glee.

"Awww!" a chorus of voices sighed. Megan looked up and saw Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, Caitlin, Jen and Jonesy standing by the back gate, bathing suits on and towels over their shoulders. Megan blinked water out of her thick lashes and smiled.

"Times up, baby," she put Jessie over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes and climbed the latter. Jessie began to cry so Megan put her down. "Aww, shh, shhhh, don't cry, come on, I promise I'll take you swimming tomorrow, 'kay?" Jessie rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"'Tay." she looked over as Jonesy walked through the gate. She ran over to him and grabbed him around his knees. "Ride." she demanded, puffy out her pouty pink baby lips. She stepped up on his feet and held on. Jonesy looked at Megan and raised his eyebrows. Megan shook her head.

"You better do it. Just go through those doors or else she'll never leave you alone." Jonesy laughed and obliged. Megan followed behind, and as Jessie started to run away she stopped her.

"Jess, what do you say to Jonesy?"

"Tank!" she screeched, running off to find her persian kitten, Fluffball.

"She just called me a tank!" Jonesy cried.

Megan just rolled her eyes and smiled, leading him back outside. "Hi guys! Sorry about that!" she greeted them.

Jude, who looked really cute-but pale-in dark blue surf trunks was quick to respond. "No problem at all. Your sister? Cool kid. Jonesy is a 'tank'. Lets swim? Yeah? Right on. Come on!" he blurted. Everyone stared after him as he cannonballed in.

"Uh...'kay," Megan shrugged and everyone cannonballed in after him.

After three hours of swimming, eating, and playing pool-volleyball, it was time to watch a movie. "Okay, so I have brought four movies," Wyatt said, pulling three clear cases out of his bag.

"What ones?" Nikki rolled her eyes. "Dead Poets Society? That one about that really smart sensitive math genius guy? Come on, the suspense is KILLING ME!"

Wyatt glared at her and placed one back into his bag. "Okay, three. Date Movie, The Notebook-for the ladies-, and Pulp Fiction."

Almost immediately everyone but Caitlin, Jen, and Megan screamed for Pulp Fiction. Megan grimaced, but decided to go along with it, since it was clearly what the majority of her guests wanted. "Fine," she shuddered, placing it into her DVD player. They all settled back onto the big couch in her room. Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Nikki, Jonesy, Megan, and Jude sat in a row. The previews barely started rolling when Jonesy started complaining.

"Megan, be a pal and get a blanket?" Nikki smacked the arm she was holding onto but smiled. Megan arched her back and leaned over the couch to grab her cashmere king-sized duvet comforter.

"This good? Can everybody get some?"

"Doubt it," Jonesy coughed, being the sexually suggestive one he was. Rolling their eyes the girls curled their legs up and brought their section of blanket up to their eyes.

Jude glanced over at Megan, in her plain purple t-shirt and jeans, wet hair spilling over her shoulders, and blushed. _'Oh, man, do I ever like her!' _he thought to himself. Megan glanced over and caught him staring. She smiled and shifted over slightly. Jude barely noticed until her arm brushed his hand as she reached to pull her leg further up onto the couch. He watched as she freaked at the bloody parts and covered her eyes. When she laughed at the funny parts, and when she was just plain grossed out. He also noticed Jonesy lean back. He looked over at his friend, who nodded at Megan and winked. Jude glared. _'Dude!'_ he mouthed. Jonesy shrugged and turned back to Nikki with a knowing smile.

_Wt r u wting 4?!_ Jude's phone vibrated with a text from Jonesy.

_Dude! I dno if she lks me!_ He texted back.

_'You idt! Of course she dz! DO smthing!' _Jonesy glared at Jude, who ran a hand through his wet blonde hair and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Jesus,' he thought to himself as he slid closer to Megan. 'I hope this doesn't end badly.' Slly he nudged Megan's wrist furthest from him with his knuckles. She looked at him and he smiled, thinking 'Oh god oh god oh god,' the whole time. Megan blushed and looked at her knees and flipped her palm up. Jude quickly cupped it with his and moved his arm behind her shoulders, drawing her into his side. She cuddled up to him, and her hair was slowly soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. Jonesy poked him arm and grinned.

_'Told you!'_ he mouthed.

Jude grinned and nodded.

Thank GOD.

an- **I KNOW THAT WAS FAST, BUT WHATEV. PORCELAIN.BLUE SUGGESTED ABOUT A THREE WEEKS UNTIL THEY REALISED THEY LIKE EACH OTHER. THERE IT IS. OVER THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS THEY WILL EVENTUALLY GET TO THE 'OFFICIALLY' DATING STAGE. BUT NOT FOR A FEW CHAPTERS. RIGHT NOW THEY ARE JUST KIND OF HANGING OUT, YOU KNOW? THX. HAHA**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS, BTW? IM UP FOR DIFFERENT IDEAS WITH OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**--XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** **[PRETEND STICK-IT WAS NEVER CLOSED DOWN. (takes place after 'snow-job'). Stick-it owners hire a new girl to work with Jude because, it seems, the work is never done. But did they just make it worse?**

**I don't own 6teen. I WISH i did, but I don't. I only own Megan.**

**Pairings:**** Nikki/Jonesy, Jen/Charlie, Jude/OC**

**-----**

**chapter 4**

-----

'_Beep beep beeeeeep beep beep beeeeeep'_, Megan's alarm clock blared. Quickly she got up, got dressed in a gray polo shirt and old jeans(and her favorite beat-up red converse chuck's, of course), brushed through her tangle of hair, applied mascara and lipgloss, and beat it to the bus stop. She rode to the mall with Wyatt now, since he got on the same bus line every morning as well.

After she and Wyatt parted, Megan headed for the Stick-it. It was empty. "Jude?" she called, incase he was in the backroom, or locked himself in the freezer. No answer. Megan folded her white zip-up fleece hoodie and stuffed it into an empty under-counter compartment. When she looked up she saw the message light on the old dirty phone at the back of the store was blinking red. She went, picked it up, and hit 'play'.

_'Uh, 'ey, Megan. id Jude...I hope you...sneeze...groan...get dis. Im tick dooday. 'orry, bra. 'Ater."_

"Damn it," Megan hissed as she hung up the phone. Well, since Jude was out she was going to have to entertain herself today. Megan took a seat at the counter and pulled a pad of paper and a sharpie out of her purse, and began to draw.

"Whatcha' drawing, Megs?" Wyatt asked as he strode up and extended the second cup of coffee he was holding towards her.

"Nothing, just doodles," she showed him the page full of flowers and hearts and lame stick-people comics. "What's this?"

"Vanilla latte," he shuddered. "I remembered that Jude told me last night he was sick when I got to work, so when I bought my coffee I got you that liquified sugar. You looked tired, and since Jude's not here you'll have to have something keeping you awake."

Megan set the latte down and smacked his arm playfull. "It is _not _liquified sugar. But thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem. I gotta go, but...food court at 12?"

Megan nodded. "You know it, Wyatt."

Wyatt then headed back to work. Megan slurped down the highly-caffeinated hot drink, made some fresh Stick-its, then got her drawing pad back out. No customers came, so she quickly filled up the pages with random pictures. By the time she was done colouring and taping her best masterpieces to the Stick-it's walls, it was lunch time. She put her homemade 'Be back at 1:30' sign up and headed for the food court.

Everyone was there when she arrived. "Hey," Megan greeted them as she sat down with her lunch.

"Hey," the all said back, through mouthfulls of food.

Jen swallowed the bite of hamburger that she was chewing and took a big slurp of her lemonade. "Ah. Better. Anyway, hows it going Megan?"

"Good, what did all you guys do Sunday?'' Megan replied.

"Worked out," Jonesy kissed each of his biceps. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Shopped online!" Caitlin clapped her hands.

"Played guitar," Wyatt yawned.

"Nikki and I made a video of Jonesy talking to his biceps like he was in love with them and posted them on MeTube!" Jen blabbed.

Nikki cackled and slapped her thigh.

"What?!" Jonesy cried as he pulled out his laptop. He fired it up and logged onto Jen's MeTube. "What's it called?!?!?!"

"Jonesy Garcia + Himself TL4EVR," Jen giggled.

Jonesy looked at her videos and found it. "Thank god I know your password," he smirked at her after the video played and he quickly deleted it. Jen glared at him.

"Whatever, it was fun while it lasted," she shrugged.

"Ah, that's better than feeding old people rice pudding. Anyway, I gotta go. I need some new clothes," Megan tossed her napkin in the garbage and stood up. "Late-"

"Hey! I have an idea!" Caitlin shrieked. "Why don't you wait until after work? Nikki and Jen and I were going to go shopping anyway! You can come too.''

Megan shrugged and sat back down. "Sure, that'd be cool."

"You guys are going to be trying on clothes for like, hours?" Jonesy asked Nikki.

"Mmhmm, yeah, that's usually how you shop, Jonesy," Nikki laughed.

"Can I come?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Nikki rolled her eyes but smiled.

"No."

"Aw, come on-"

"No! It's girl time," Caitlin told him sharply. "Besides, we're planning on telling Megan she's welcome to be part of our group now!"

"Caitlin!" they all exclaimed.

Megan looked around, bewildered. "Uh, what?" she asked.

"Well, you're a pretty cool chick," Jonesy began.

"And you're nice," Caitlin added.

"And you're around alot," Wyatt said.

"And Jude's totally into you," Jen put in.

"And we don't hate you!" Nikki blurted.

"So," Jonesy continued. "We decided to officially include you in everything."

"Which means invites to our parties, hanging out, whatever," Wyatt told her. Megan beamed.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

-----

6 hours later

-----

Megan pulled the Stick-it's gate from the ceiling and ducked out before locking it into the counter. She slid the key into her purse and pushed her way through the heavy throng of evening shoppers until she reached the Penalty Box. Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki were standing outside. They waved when they saw her approaching.

"Where should we go first?" Megan asked.

"Albatross and Finch!" Caitlin suggested. So they all headed down the hall.

After rummaging through the racks and piles of clothes, Megan found a few things she liked. First was a snug-fitting navy-blue cable-knit zip-up hoodie, a plain forest-green t-shirt, and a black tank top. Nikki had somehow managed to like a red version of the same top, and Jen and Caitlin both had their arms loaded. The girls paid for their things and walked out of the store.

"You know what I think would be fun?" Megan asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"What?" the others chorused.

"Bungee-"

"Megan!" the screamed.

"OUCH!" Megan shouted as she walked right into a concrete pole and fell back onto her butt. It took her a few seconds, but she looked around at everyone's worried faces and burst out laughing. Soon Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin were laughing too.

"How-breath-could you-breath-notsee-breath-that!" Nikki choked on air as she tried to stop laughing. Jen and Caitlin were nearly on the floor from laughing so hard. Megan stood up wobbily and grabbed a railing for balance.

"I..." she began. "Have no freaking clue." And the laughter started again.

After two hours of more shopping and laughing, the girls returned to the food court. Wyatt and Jonesy were sitting around the table, waiting for them.

"Well, well, looks like you four had fun," Wyatt nodded towards their bags.

"Mmhmm," they all murmured before collapsing tiredly into their seats.

-----

Few days later

-----

"How's your face dudette?" Jude asked as he strolled into Stick-it the next morning, holding a crumpled box of kleenex and a plastic grocery bag. Megan absentmindedly touched the small, slowly disappearing red lump on her forehead.

"I wah an ah-heh-dent!" She insisted while sucking on a cherry Blow Pop.

"Well, duh," Jude said as he took his seat. "Even I don't do that stuff on _purpose_," he laughed.

Megan tossed the sucker into the garbage can and leaned back in her chair. "I know you don't, superman, it just sorta happens to you. Every day." Jude shook his head and placed ''sally'' in her spot.

The morning got off to a surprisingly steady start. Jude, of course, spent most of it riding up and down the hallway on his board, while Megan made Stick-its, but she didn't really mind. One of the times he sped by Megan began to think about that last Saturday, at her house, when Jude put his arm around her and all that...he hadn't brought it up yet and neither had she...and she decided to let him be the one to. Because Megan _knew_ she liked him, and she was pretty sure he liked her, but she was afraid to look like an idiot and lose all her new friends. Just as she was rolling a hot-dog-on-a-stick around it the batter something came up and blocked her light. "Ms. Maxwell?" Megan looked up to see Ron the Rent-a-cop and two health inspectors standing on the other side of the counter. Megan hadn't really done anything to piss off Ron, other than being there when Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt would play pranks on him, so she wasn't scared.

"Hi!" She greeted him, hoping he just wanted a Stick-it.

"Is that punk here?" he snarled. Megan shrugged.

"Im sorry?"

"Mr..." Ron read a sheet of paper. "Lizowski. Is Mr. Lizowski here. He's the manager, I understand?"

"Yeah, just a second," Megan walked around the counter and saw Jude a few stores down. "_JUUUUUUDE_!" She bellowed. Jude turned and skated quickly towards her.

"What up?"

One of the health inspectors stepped around the counter after him. "I'm here to do a yearly health inspection," he told them. Megan and Jude backed up against the wall and looked at each other. Jude shugged his shoulders.

"Okay..." Megan said slowly. After they did a surprisingly quick sweep of the counters, food bins, and stoves, the 3 adults ducked into the back room. Not even five minutes later they all marched out.

"Ms. Maxwell, Mr. Lizowski. In less than 10 minutes I've found 13 health and safety code violations. Four of them are on the two of you."

They both looked down at their clothes. "Huh?" They asked the lady health inspector.

"No hairnet and no gloves. That, plus the filthy room the food is stored in, the dirt-caked inside of the oven...I can honestly say, this is repulsive. This place should be cleaned _every day_. Considering it _is_ a placed people get food. Which they place in their mouths. Which goes down there throat into there bloodstreams, I'm sure you get the picture."

"Well who was supposed to clean it?" Megan asked, puzzled.

Ron shot her a dirty look. "You two maggots were! I'm shutting this place down!" he waited as Megan and Jude scrambled to grab their things then practically shoved them out into the hallway.

"Duuuuude, that's _harsh_!" Jude cried, grabbing the sides of his black cap and pulling it over his eyes. Megan put a hand on his shoulder and patted it reassuringly.

"Calm down, we'll find other jobs...but lets go let Caitlin make us some lemonade before we start looking," she suggested.

"Excellent idea, bra!" Jude smiled and they rushed off towards the food court before Ron and the health inspectors could corner them.

-----

Jen was leaning against a hockey net, trying to stay awake, when her cellphone rang. "Mmhello?" she yawned.

"Jen? Hey.'' Jonesy said.

"What do you want, Jonesy?" she groaned.

"You remember that little bet we made a few weeks ago? Jude and Megan? How long it'd take for them to get together?"

"Yeah..."

"Well guess what? Nikki and Caitlin have already lost. If they don't get together-like, officially-by tomorrow night,Wyatt loses, and in two days, you do. You know what that means?"

"Ugh, what?" Jen stomped her foot.

"I _win_." He hollered into the phone.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Jonesy, this bet is stupid. You can't push Jude to do _anything_. You of all people should know that, you're his best friend! Call off the bet Jonesy, if you try to push things between them you could screw it up and neither of them will talk to you ever again."

Jonesy scoffed.

"Jonesy," Jen scolded.

"FINE! But don't expect me to get in on any of your little bets, Jen, because I swear to all that is freakin' holy, I won't."

"Whatever. I gotta go." Jen clicked off and shoved the phone back into her pocket. Just as she looked out the door to the Penalty Box Jude and Megan were walking by. They had their arms wrapped around each other and a bandana bound their left and right legs together. They were in a solo three-legged race? Jen shook her head and got back to stocking the new cleats.

-----

Megan and Jude finally made it to the Big Squeeze. "Uh..guys? What are you doing?" Caitlin asked as they hobbled it, their left and right legs bound by a white bandana.

"Well, we were on our way here when we passed the dollar store. And then Megan suggested a three-legged race...only it wouldn't be a race 'cause it'd be just us racing...but still pretty wicked...so she bought a bandana." Jude explained. Cailtin smiled.

"Sounds fun!" she replied as she made two lemon smoothies for them. Megan bent down and untied the bandana before taking hers.

"Mm, good smoothie Cait," she told her after taking a long slurp.

"Thanks! So are you guys going to go to the 'Summer Splash' dance?" Caitlin asked.

"Huh?" Megan asked.

"Ooh, for sure!" Jude slammed his palm against the table and grinned.

"So are Jonesy and Nik and Wyatt and Jen and, oooh, Megan you _have_ to come! The mall dances are always so much fun! Jen and Nikki and I always go get dressed up and stuff and then we meet up with the boys or dates and...ooooooh, you HAVE to! Please please please say you'll come!" Caitlin squeeled.

"Yeah, its a pretty good time," Jude nodded in agreement.

Megan shrugged. "Sure, when is it?"

"Saturday!" Caitlin clapped her hands. "Which is in...3 days! I'm surprised you haven't heard of it yet!"

"Ah, well, being new has disadvantages," Megan laughed. "Want to go shopping after work?"

Caitlin brought her hands together prayer-like. "I would be delighted."

"Delighted? 'Bout what?" Jonesy asked as he swung his feet up on the table.

"The dance!" Jude exclaimed.

"Ah, the 'Summer splash'. Always a good time." Jonesy mused.

"We'll see..." Megan rolled her head around on her neck and glanced secretively at Jude from the corner of her eye. "We will see."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Megan.

AN: My computer mouse is effed up, so that's why this chapter will probably look different. Whatevs. I'll fix it when I can.

Enjoy..

-----

Chapter 5

-----

''This would look sooo totally cute with your hair colour and skin tone!" Caitlin held a pinky-coral-coloured halter dress with a lace-up back and v-neck neckline under Megan's nose. Megan looked at the dress. Gorgeous, yes. Look good on her, definately. But a summer dance? No.

"A little to fancy for a summer dance, I think. For me anyway," Megan told her. Caitlin slid it back onto the rack and the girls continued to rifle through the countless dresses in various styles-minis, cocktails, black-tie, casual, work, school dance, and sun dresses-and fabrics-silk, chiffon, lace(ew?), cotton, lycra(double ew?).

"This is so hard!" Caitlin moaned as she banged her head against the mirror. Megan gently guided her to the next rack. Megan was checking out a black sparkly cocktail-length bubble dress when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. There, a few dresses down, was a pretty, bright sky-blue dress. It had a halter- tying neck with a deep v, and the material was silky and from the end of the v-neck to the end of the v in the princess waistline it was slightly ruched, which would hide any tummy problems and a slight bubble skirt, that ended barely below mid-thigh. Immediately Megan grabbed it.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, holding the dress up to her. Caitlin held her chin with her thumb and pointer finger.

"That'll look totally hot on you! Way better than the coral." Caitlin nodded her approval. "Jude will definately like it." Megan glare-smiled at her before stepping out of the other shoppers' way. Not long after that Caitlin found her perfect dress; a bright purple tank-dress that cinched in all the right places.

''Are you sure these are summer-dance appropriate? Isn't it like, pool-party themed?" Megan asked her as they made their way to the dressing rooms. Caitlin shook her head.

"Oh, no way! The colours and cuts are perfect. We just need matching shoes and like, leis or something, keep our hair down and make-up minimal and we're totally fine. Everyone does that. That way we have an excuse to get sorta dressed up without looking like, stupid in the middle of summer."

"Oh, well that's good," Megan said. They entered two neighbouring empty stalls and locked the doors. A few minutes later Megan emerged and walked over to the three-way mirror. The ruching around the middle hid her stomach(she wasn't fat, but you know, not as skinny as Caitlin or whoever) and the way the skirt folded under complimented her toned legs.

"Oh, how cute!" Caitlin air-clapped when she emerged. "Jude's going to LOVE that! How do I look?"

Megan pretended to ignore the comment about Jude and took in Caitlin's outfit. "Gorgeous, dahhlink!" she said in a bad italin? accent. Caitlin snickered and clumsily curtsied. The girls went back, changed into normal clothes, and paid for their dresses.

-----

The girls arrived back at the Lemon, where everyone was hanging out (duh). Caitlin and Megan happily slid into their seats and greeted everyone. "How was your shopping spree?" Jen asked.

The girls both held up their armloads of shopping bags. "I never really picked you as the shopping-spree type," Nikki nodded at Megan's four bags.

"I'm usually not. Just when I need to. I really needed some new clothes anyway...and shoes. Most of my sneakers were like, falling apart."

"Can we see what you bought?" Jonesy elbowed Jude, who elbowed him back. Megan moved to haul her dress out but Caitlin slapped her arm.

"No! It's going to be a surprise! We want our dates...whoever they are...to be surprised when they see our dresses. Knowing you two you'll steal them, put them on, and run through the mall." Caitlin scolded Jonesy, who had tried to steal her shopping bag.

"Speaking of dates, who's everyone going with?" Wyatt asked.

A chorus of murmurs rose through the crowd; "Dunno yet, whatever, Snuh."

"The dance is in like, four days..." Wyatt said. "I mean, obviously Jonesy and Nikki..and Jen and Charlie..So that leaves Cait and Megan."

The girls shrugged their shoulders. "We'll see," Megan began before her cellphone rang. She pulled the sleek silver-with-black-rhinestones-decorated phone out of her back pocket. "Hello? Hey, mum. Uh-huh. Yeah. Just Cait and Jen and Nikki and Jonesy and Wyatt and Jude...Yah-huh. WHAT?! Oh, man. Frig. Whatever. Later." She snapped the phone shut and angrily shoved it back in place. "Darn it," she kicked the ground miserably.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Jessie's babysitter cancelled! I have to go...I'll see you guys tomorrow," Megan groaned as she turned to walk away.

"Dude!" Jonesy hissed to Jude. "Ask her! You know you want to!"

Jude looked at Megan's retreating back. "She's so far away now!" He nodded at her.

"MEGAN!" Jonesy screamed. Megan didn't stop, but about 10 seconds later turned around, a quizical look on her face. Jonesy pushed Jude up.

"Jude?" She yelled back. She walked a little closer. "What?"

Jude turned red. "Er...nevermind. I forgot...I'll ask ya tomorrow."

"Oh...okay then. See ya."

"Later bra," Jude waved as she scooted out the door.

"Ugh," Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt all smacked the table. "Jude!"

Jude jumped. "What!?"

"Why didn't you ASK HER?!" Nikki demanded. "She LIKE likes you, and you LIKE like her. Ask. Her. To. The. Dance."

"What is she says no?"

"SHE WON'T!" they all yelled.

Jude groaned and slumped in his chair, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "I will tomorrow. We're going job hunting."

"What?" Caitlin asked. "She never said anything about that when we went shopping."

Jude looked at her. "Stick closed down."

"Uh-...nevermind." Wyatt shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't even really know why. Except the health inspector dudes found this thing in the back room, it kinda looked like a-"

"Enough, please," Jen held up her hands. "

-----

Two days later

-----

It was now Friday, the day before the dance. The day before Megan and Jude had no luck finding jobs. Seems all the good stores were warned about the Stick-it...and its less-than-sufficient ex-employees. Today Megan entered the food court, drinking a large espresso and looking as if she was going to pass out. "Not enough caffeine, Megs?" Wyatt asked as she practically slammed into her seat.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Megan snapped, then covered her mouth. "Oh, God, sorry Wyatt. I was up all night looking for job openings on the mall website. Yesterday Jude and I had no luck at all. Stupid Ron. Never had a problem with him before, but I sure do now."

"Speaking of Jude and yourself, how was the job hunting yesterday?" Wyatt asked, suddenly very awake and alert and interested.

Megan rose a plucked eyebrow. "I just told you. Terrible. Everyone knows about the thing that was found in the back room...-shudder-...not pretty."

Wyatt flipped open his cellphone and began to furiously text Jonesy. 'Jde dnt ask Mgn!'

"Whoa there, you okay?" Megan asked. Wyatt looked frustrated. He looked up and closed the phone.

"Oh-heh-yeah. Tired, you know."

"Oh, I know." Megan finished the rest of her espresso and rested her head on her folded arms. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up and looked at her watch it was 10 : 30.

"Whoa! Sleeping Beauty's awake, everybody!" Jonesy shouted. Megan rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Ugh." she pouted.

"You've been sleeping for like, an hour." Caitlin giggled. "Even when I was using the blender, and Jude crashed through here on his board, and Jen let out an enormous-"

"CAIT!"

"Sorry," Caitlin smirked.

"So, where's Jude at anyway? He doesn't exactly have anything to do today," Megan stretched and yawned.

"HA!" Jonesy blurted. Jen shot him an evil look and he quieted down.

"Not here yet. His mum like, is making him clean his room. Don't you miss him?" Jonesy waggled his eyebrows.

"Uh...yesnomaybe?" Megan offered sarcastically. Jonesy winked and settled back in his chair.

Jen, desperate for a subject change, butted in. "SO! Everyone ready for the dance?"

"Yep," Wyatt smiled. "I'm singing again."

"Aww!" Caitlin air-clapped. "That was so cute last time! Same song?"

"Yep. It has been requested."

"By who?" Jonesy asked.

"Darth."

"Oh. Ha."

-----

Later that evening Megan sat on her living room couch, watching her pregnant mother toddle around after Jessie in a desperate attempt to get her to take her bath. "Jess, come on baby, mummy can't chase you." Her mother held her 7-month-pregnant belly and grabbed the bannister, huffing and puffing.

Megan laughed and got up. She snatched Jessie, who kicked and screamed, and took her into the bathroom for her mother. "There you go," she said as her mother came in.

"Thanks, hon." Mrs. Maxwell smiled as she wiped her sweaty forehead.

Megan bent over and handed Jessie her rubber ducky, only to get a splash of foamy bubbles all over herself. "Jess! Argh!" she exclaimed as the phone in her room started ringing. "Mum, I'll be right back. I gotta answer my phone."

"'kay, sweetheart." Megan heard a loud screech and more splashing the minute she left the room. Jessie had just entered her terrible twos. She had no idea why her mum didn't think through the fact that she'd have a two year old and an infant when...you know...ick.

The phone kept ringing annoyingly. Megan picked it up from her bedroom. "Hello?" She asked as she flopped down on her bed, exasperated.

''Hey, dudette, what's happenin'?" Jude said.

"Hey Jude. Well, nothing, just trying to help my hugely pregnant mother give my little sister a bath. Dealing with a squirming, soaking-wet toddler and a big, fat pregnant lady in a bathroom as small as ours is not fun. What're you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Cool."

"Yeah," Megan giggled. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, for sure. I'm good." Jude blurted. "So I was wondering-"

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jessie screeched from the bathroom as she sent water all over the floor. Megan could here her mother, who was tired, aching, and sweaty, whimpering-too tired and weak to be bothered disciplining Jessie.

"Whoa! What was that, bra?" Jude asked Megan.

"Oh, no, that was Jess! BE RIGHT THERE, MUM!" Megan yelled. "So what were you wondering?"

"Nothing. Uh, go help with your sister, I'll see you before the dance tomorrow?"

Megan grinned. "Heh heh, for sure! I'll see ya tomorrow, Jude. Bye."

"Later."

"DARRRRRNN IIIT, DUUU-HUUU-HUUUUDE," Jude wailed frustratedly after he hung up.

-----

Next day

5:57 PM

Caitlin's House

-----

Earlier that day Caitlin had sent an emergency text message to Jen, Nikki, and Megan, telling them to get their stuff and bring it to her house to get ready. It was 6, which meant it was almost 6:30, which meant it was nearly time to leave for the dance. All four girls stood infront of the mirror, examining their reflexions.

Megan wore her beautiful blue dress. Her brown-with-natural-auburn-flecks hair had been straightened and was gleaming, thanks to Caitlin's straightening serum. Her finger and toe nails were painted a pale, almost nude-coloured pink and her lips were coated in clear All-Night gloss. Her eyelids were lightly dusted in a shimmery skin-toned shadow, and her cheeks had a flushed-look, thanks to Jen's peach blush. Around her neck was a white Lei with sparkly accents along the petals(it's fake, of course)' edges, and she wore plain white flats on her feet.

Nikki was wearing a purple dress, that was a little simpler than Megan and Caitlin's, but still looked pretty on her. Her makeup, however, was just how it always was. She refused to let them change that since she let them do her hair in a half-up do.

Jen was wearing a lilac-purple bubble dress and lilac eyeshadow. On her feet she wore silvery dressy flip-flops, and around her neck she wore a lei exactly like Megan's. Her makeup, of course, was lilac-centered, except for the pale peach lipgloss which went excellently with her skin tone and blush.

Caitlin looked like a diva. She had had her purple dress altered until it fit her exact shape. She was wearing lace-up goddess sandals and gold jewellery(earrings and bangles, of course). For once she look out her pink butterfly clips and put in purple ones, and her eyeshadow was a nude colour, instead of electric blue.

By the time everyone double, triple, and quadruple-checked themselves, it was 7:00. "Oh, gosh, we gotta go! The driver is out front!" Caitlin led the girls down her hall and enormous staircase. They raced across the lawn to the large taxi-van. Once they were all buckled up Jen gave directions to the mall, where they were going to meet the boys in 10 minutes.

Nikki tapped her clear-polish-painted nails against the window. "I hate dances," she grumbled.

"Oh, shut UP! You do not. Not since the last one...remember..." Caitlin teased. Nikki blushed and fixed her gaze on the back of the seat.

"We're here!" Jen announced 10 minutes later. They saw a stream of people dressed up in fancy summer dresses and all that making their way towards the mall doors. "I got all our tickets, so don't worry." The girls jumped out of the van and walked briskly across the parking lot after paying the driver. They made their way to the dance, where they handed over their tickets and walked in.

"Now where are the guys?" Nikki asked, scratching her head.

"Over there, see?" Caitlin pointed to three guys and a auburn-haired girl.

"No, that's not them," Jen yawned. "That's that Lydia chick and those other guys.."

So they set off into two groups to go find the guys. After 15 minutes, Caitlin and Nikki and Jen and Megan spotted them from opposite ends of the room. "So, are you and Jude each other's dates?" Jen asked as they slowed down.

Megan shook her head. "No, why?"

"Goddamnit!" Jen threw her hands up. "No reason. Maybe you should ask him."

"Um, how about we all just have fun, k? K? Sound good? Yes? Good? Good. Hiiii, guys!" Megan trilled as they finally joined the others.

"Hey, Megan. You look hot." Jonesy winked at Jude, who blushed and pretended to be fixated on something over his shoulder. Very subtle.

"Thanks. You guys don't look to bad yourselves." All three guys, for once, were rather dressed up. Wyatt wore long jean shorts, Jonesy wore long khaki ones, and Jude wore long red board shorts. Wyatt wore a soft green button down with his, Jonesy wore a black polo shirt with his, and Jude wore a white button down(weird, I know, but my idea was that Jen picked out their outfits at her and Jonesy's house earlier that day. Besides, Jude's still wearing board shorts-which seems like soemthing he'd wear).

"Enough of this," Caitlin linked her arm through Megan and Nikki's. "Shall we dance?" Shakira's collaboration with a certain guy from an old, hugely popular group, came on, and the dance floor filled up rather quickly.

"Yes!" Megan and Jen clapped. Nikki followed along with the guys, who weren't nearly as enthusiastic about dancing as the three girls were, but joined anyway. Nikki, Megan, Jen, and Caitlin formed a tight little circle while they danced. Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy stood awkwardly outside the circle, watching them. "So, Jen, where's Charlie?" Caitlin shouted.

Jen shrugged. "He's away for the rest of the summer! His family has a cabin out East!"

Megan, uninterested in the conversation, kept dancing but looked around. She saw the three boys and parted from the circle and shimmied up to them. "Why do you guys look so depressed? Come, come, join us!" she grabbed Jude and Jonesy's wrists and dragged them. Wyatt shook his head and went off to find Marlo. They edged their way back into the circle. The song changed to another dancy-song...that one with Sean Paul and that girl that was in that dance movie last summer. Jonesy started dancing with Nikki, and Jude just started shifted awkwardly from foot-to-foot.

Nikki leaned over to Megan. "Dance with him!" she whispered.

Jonesy, curious, leaned down. "What?" They stopped dancing and dragged Megan a few feet away.

"I feel like I'm being prosecuted," she joked.

Jonesy and Nikki stared at her. "Are you and Jude going to dance?" they bother asked at the same time. Megan shrugged.

"If he asks I will..." she looked over at Jen and Caitlin, who were trying to teach Jude how to follow the beat. She blushed.

"Oooh, you SO want to!" Jonesy's eyes bugged and he started to run to Jude. Megan and Nikki held him back.

"Jonesy. No." Nikki ordered.

"Okay, guys, can we drop this for now? If he wants to ask me, he will."

"He DOES," Jonesy smacked his forehead. "He doesn't think you LIKE HIM. He's to CHICK-IN!"

Megan glanced at Jude again. The Cha-Cha-Slide had come on and he was standing, watching Caitlin and Jen. "Fine."

The three marched back over and Megan started doing to cha cha slide along with the other girls-and Jonesy-. Megan cha-chaed over to Jude and grabbed his wrists as she backed towards the dance floor. "What are you doing, dudette?" he asked. Megan winked.

"Do you know the cha-cha-slide, Jude?" He shook his head. "No? Well, you must learn! Just follow my movements." Megan stood directly infront of him, not even half a ruler away and turned the opposite way. Jude gulped.

"Heh heh," he chuckled.

"Jude, calm down. It's not a hard dance to learn! I'll go slow. Everyone needs to know this."

As soon as the chorus started up the second time Megan began. She slowly slid to the right and waited for Jude to align with her again. They did this for the rest of the song. Every so often she'd get a thumbs-up or a pervy wink from Jonesy, and she'd glare back but smile. The song came to an end and the dee jay started his little speech. Jonesy, Jen, Megan, Wyatt, Jude, Marlo, Nikki, and Caitlin all met up in the same spot they were in before to watch the dj talk.

"Aaaaaall, right, Jude!" Jonesy high-fived him.

"Dude!" Jude mouthed back and motioned to Megan, who was shorter and therefore could see him pointing at her head. Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"That was fun! I love that song!" Caitlin pretended to start the dance again. Jen and Nikki nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure Jude loves it too! Now that he knows the dance I mean," she looked right at Megan as she said this.

"I'll be right back," Megan announced and she made a quick beeline for the water machine outside. She put the loonie from her right flat inside and chugged the water down. She leaned her forehead against the cool refrigerated machine and sighed. She really liked Jude, she did. But she didn't want to be the one asking him out. She wanted him to hurry up and ask HER. HIMSELF. And she was pretty tired of all the suggestive jokes from everyone. She was pretty sure they were scaring him off.

"You okay?" A hand touched the small of her back. She turned around to see Wyatt and Marlo behind her. Marlo smiled and waved.

"Hey, guys," she glanced towards the gym. The dee jay was still talking. "I'm fine. Can we go back inside?"

Wyatt nodded and led her in, Marlo trailing behind holding his hand.

They got back to the group and everyone waved. "Where'd you go?" Jude asked Megan.

"I was thirsty," she said. Which was true, but that's not really why she left.

"Alllllll right," the dee jay announced. "I'm going to slow it down for you kids." He spun a few dials and flicked a switch before the sounds of 'Let me love you' filled the room. Megan cringed. She hated this song, especially right now. Jonesy and Nikki, Caitlin and an A&F greeter god, Jen and one of her work friends, and Wyatt and Marlo paired off and began to dance. Without even a thought, or glancing at each other, Jude and Megan walked over to the wall and pressed their backs up against it.

"So...how's life treating you Jude?" Megan asked, smacking herself for sounding so lame.

"Deeecently, I think. Kinda..., well...um..., yeah, decent's the word. I mean, I really need a job."

"Yeah, me too" Megan nodded in agreement. "But let's not talk about work now. It's the weekend!"

Jude laughed and agreed with her. "Aww, look at Jonesy and Nik-ki." he cooed sarcastically.

They both looked at their friends. Nikki and Jonesy were glaring at Jude, their eyes wide and threatening. Jen was looking right at Megan, jerking her head at Jude, making silent signals to DANCE WITH HIM.

"DO. IT." Jonesy mouthed to Jude. Jude glanced at Megan helplessly, but she was seemingly staring off into space.

"ASK. HIM." Jen did the same to Megan.

Megan looked over at Jude and caught his eye.

"Uh-" Jude began.

Megan twirled her lei around her finger and glanced at him out of the corner of her brown eyes.

Finally they heard a loud shriek and Nikki stomped over. "JUDE, JUST ASK HER ALREADY! WE'RE GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BULL SH-"

She frowned and stomped away after just getting a blank stare from him. "Want to dance?" Jude asked Megan as soon as Nikki was back with Jonesy.

"Sure!" Megan grinned. Jude took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He slipped his arms around her lower-waist and drew her close to him. Megan blushed and wound her sort-of shaking arms around his neck. She rested her head just under his chin, and he let his chin rest ontop of her brown hair. Megan fell against Jude as they danced. She could feel his hands warm through her dress material and she smiled. Oh my god, she really really really...really wanted him to ask her out.

Jude grinned as he felt Megan's weight against him. She was soft and warm, and her hair smelled like watermelon shampoo and Clinique Happy(he doesnt know that...he just knows she smells good). He held her tighter and smirked at Jonesy, who, along with all their other friends, gave him a big smile and thumbs-up. "Finally!" Nikki yelled. Jonesy gave her a warning glance and she, for once, listened.

After the song was over and everyone let got of each other, Megan and Jude and Jen sat down on the bench. "Well, well, what was that now?" she asked slyly.

"Uh, Jen, you -"

"Relax, I know. I was just teasing you!" Jen rested a hand on Megan's shoulder.

Caitlin came bouncing over, dragging the greeter God with her. "Oh. My. GOD! You two are so cute together!"

"Together? Heh heh heh...uh...ahah...heheheh...yeah _right_..hahahah" Jude mumbled awkwardly. Megan looked down at her crossed ankles, fixating on the tiny scuff near her left big toe.

"Um, yeah, Jen, come to the washroom with me?" Megan asked. Jen immediately jumped up and they scurried away.

"I don't get why girls do that, man, can't they like, _you know_, without a friend there?" the greeter God asked.

Caitlin scoffed. "They aren't going to actually _use_ the bathroom! Duh! They are going to goss-_ip_!"

"Aboutwhat?" Jude asked.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She leaned down really close to Jude and looked him right in the eye. "What. Do. You. _Think_?"

Jude gulped. "Oh, man."

""Mmhmm."

"I'm in trouble?"

"Mmhmm."

-----

Bathroom

-----

"What does he find so _funny_ about that possibility? Hmm? Am I repulsive to him? Do I smell? Am I too short for him? Is my dress to fancy? My shoes to plain? My make-up running? My hair messed up? What? Do I annoy him? Are my clothes not girly enough? Jesus Christ, what the hell IS IT?!" Megan ranted, frustrated tears pooling. Jen hopped up beside her on the sink.

"Let me see. Okay, one, definately not. Two, No, you smell nice. Three, don't think so. Four, No. Five, No. Six, not when he saw you. Seven, No. Eight, I don't think so. Nine, No. Ten, I don't know," Jen answered all her questions. Megan ran her hands over her face and groaned.

"Then...oh, man, I _never_ get this upset over a guy making a stupid comment! Stupid Jude." Megan narrowed her eyes and glared at her fingernails.

"You want my professional opinion?" Jen offered.

"No, not really,"

"Well you're going to get it."

"Yay. Go ahead."

"Okay," Jen began. "Jude really likes you, we know that. He's just...really slow at realising just _how_ much he likes a girl. Even though we thought he was going to for sure the other day..."

"Huh?" Megan wiped the little bits of mascara from under her eyes and hopped off the sink.

"When you were job hunting. Anyway, he didn't, but I'm _sure_ he will soon. Don't worry, Megan."

Megan wiped her hands and stuck them under the dryer. "Thanks. Oh, god, I probably seem like one of those godawful preppy bitches who cry when a guy doesn't jump all over her."

"Haha, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone at one point. Come on, let's go back."

Megan smoothed down her hair and wiped the remaining mascara away. "'K."

When they got there the the deejay was playing his last song. Jen and Megan stood on the outside of the tight little circle. "Guys! Where were you?! Wyatt's about to perform!" Nikki yelled. The girls edged their way back onto the bench.

"Hi, Megan," Jude greeted her.

"Hey!"

"Where were you guys anyway?" Jonesy asked.

"Bathroom," Caitlin answered for them.

"Ah, gossiping about boys?" Jonesy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jude, who nudged him with his elbow.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, actually, how'd you know? Are you like, psychic?"

Jonesy blinked. "Yeah, actually..."

Jude was about to interrupt when the song ended and Wyatt stepped up on stage. Nikki, Megan, Caitlin, Jude and Jonesy all pushed their way through the crowd so they could stand right infront of the stage. He began to strum his guitar and sing into the mic.

"Oh he's really good!" Megan said.

After Wyatt's song the dee jay played a few more songs before the dance was over. Afterwards everyone waited outside for their parents to pick them up.

"That was fun," Wyatt yawned.

"Mmhmm," everyone murmured in agreement.

Megan bounced on the balls of her feet. Even though it was 10:00 on a summer night, it still wasn't warm enough to be without a jacket. She cursed herself for forgetting hers. Thankfully her father was the first to pull up. She lowered her gaze when she saw the guys' eyes light up when they saw the sleek black mercedes. "I'll see you guys Tuesday," Megan waved as she opened the passenger side door.

"Why Tuesday?" Jude asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment Monday."

"Megan, come on," Her father tapped his watch impatiently.

"I'll see you all later," she said before slamming the door and driving away.

-----

Later that night

-----

That night Jonesy and Jen were hosting a sleepover. They were going to invite Megan, but decided that it would probably be better for Jude if they didn't. He seriously needed to do some explaining. Everyone sat cross-legged on their sleeping begs in a circle.

Jen smoothed out the wrinkles in her cotton girl-boxers and laid down on her stomach. "Okay, Jude, you've got some s'plainin' to do."

Jude pulled at the fraying hem of his favorite boxers and blew his long blond bangs out of his face. "I know," he sighed.

Nikki and Caitlin rolled their eyes. "Look, Jude," Caitlin said softly. "We aren't trying to be pushy-even though we know that's what it sure seems like..."

"But you really like Megan, dude, and she likes you, and you both know you like each other...so why not go for it? I mean, before some other guy comes in and asks her out first. I mean, I made that mistake with Nikki...even though it worked out..." Jonesy started.

"But all that drama? Could've totally been avoided." Wyatt finished.

" I _know that," _Jude yanked on a short piece of hair. "But I just...don't know, you know, dudes? I want to...and I'm sure I will. Cuz she sure is a cool chick and all, and I really...really like her...duh...but..."

"_Okay, okay,_" Nikki pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "We'll stop talking about it for the rest of the weekend if it'll help."

"Thanks, bra," Jude smiled.

-----

Two days later

12:55 pm

-----

"Ugh, _how_ many hours did we play Mario Party again?" Wyatt took a huge slurp of coffee.

"I don't-ahahah--twitch---ahaha-know," Nikki blurted as she tried to down another coffee to keep her awake.

Everyone else was at work except them and Jude, and the three of them were slumped over their usual table, drinking cup aftr cup of highly caffeinated drinks. "Duuu-uuu-uuude," Jude banged his forehead against the table. "I need a job, man."

Nikki tapped her chin. "Well, you-twitchtwitch-probably won't be interested, but that weird movie store-Underground-no one goes to? Yeah, they're totally hiring. You and Megan should-eyelid twitch-like-eyelid twitch-apply."

Jude shrugged. "Whatever," he yawned as he strolled off towards Underground.

-----

20 mins later

-----

"So, my name's Wayne and I'll be your new boss. Do what your told and don't bother me. Got it?"

"Got it, bro."

"Good, any questions?"

Jude scratched his head. "Well, uhm, my chick-friend who worked at Stick-it with me is looking for a job too...she's nice...and pretty..but totally not here. She will be tomorrow, though."

"Tell her to come in and I'll interview her on the spot. I'm severly under-staffed..."

Jude looked around the store. Why would he need staff? There's no one here anyway..."Will do."

"Good. You start tomorrow. 9:00 am. Bring 'Nice and Pretty' with you." Wayne stalked off into the back room, leaving Jude at the counter.

"All _RIGHT_!" he exclaimed before skating to the Lemon.

-----

"What's wrong with you?" Caitlin asked Jude as he skated up to her, an ecstatic look on his face. Jude shook his head and ordered a Lemon slushie.

"Got me and Megs jobs, dudette!" he announced.

"Oooh, that's _great_ Jude!" Caitlin congratulated him. "Where?"

"Underground.."

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. "Oooh, that's still awesome..."

"I know! And all the free movies we want! Woo hoo hooooo!" He shouted as he skated away.

-----

Next Morning

-----

'_Briiiing briiiing...answer me Megs, answer me Megs!'_ Megan's phone sqawked at her. She rolled over in bed and glanced at the display. Jen was calling at 6:43 in the morning? She grumbled before stepping out of bed and flipping her phone open.

"_Wha-aaaahttttt_?" she whined at her.

"Hey, sorry girl, but I have something to tell you."

"What?" Megan asked grumpily, pulling a piece of lint off her pink-and-green striped boy shorts.

Jen yawned. "Jude-yawn-got you a job-yawwwwn-at Underground. He asked me to let you know because he can't for the life of him get out of bed before 8:00. No matter what is going on."

"He got me a job?" Megan asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, he went there yesterday and got hired and told the manager his friend needed a job-oops-sorry-so the manager wants to interview you," Jen explained.

"At 7 in the morning?" Megan whimpered.

"Sorry, I figured you needed at least 2 hours to get ready for a job interview."

Megan softened. "Sorry, Jen. You're right, thank you. I'll see you later today. Bye." Megan clicked off. She threw her phone into her sock drawer and crawled back into bed.

---

1 hour & a half later

---

Megan woke up again at 8:15. She quickly brushed her hair let it and all its natural-wave glory hang loose around her face, pulled a thin navy blue hoodie on, her destroyed denim cutoffs, and her black converse chucks. "Ugh," she yawned as she made herself a cappuchino. When it was done she grabbed her bag, bus pass, and the cappuchino before rushing to the bus stop. She made it just in time.

When she and Wyatt arrived at the mall it was 5 to 9. "Later, Wyatt," she hollered as she shot towards the escalator.

When she arrived at Underground she saw Jude standing there, talking to a greasy-looking guy with gross black hair wearing huge headphones around his neck. "Hi, I'm Megan," she carefully stuck her hand out as she approached.

"Wayne," he said monotonously. "Come with me."

Megan glanced at Jude with questioning eyes as she followed the guy to the back of the store. Jude laughed at the terrified look on her face.

After 45 minutes of random questions, she was hired. "This place smells bad," was the first thing she said after.

"You get used to it." was all Wayne replied.

"This'll be a fuuuun time," Jude chuckled as he laid back on the couch and kicked his feet up.

"Oh yeah," Megan agreed as she followed suit.


	6. FINALLY

Disclaimer: I only own Megan.

AN: My computer mouse is effed up, so that's why this chapter will probably look different. Whatevs. I'll fix it when I can.

Enjoy..

-----

Chapter 6

-----

"This place really does smell..." Megan pinched her nostrils. "And I'm not usually one to complain.."

"As. I. Said. You'll. Get. Used. To. It. Or. Just. Quit." Wayne said like he was talking to a two year old. Megan slumped behind the counter.

"So what do we do all day?"

"I donno, the list of work I assigned you? Each other? The man wearing the giant hamburger costume? I don't give a dam- just don't bother me, okay?"

Megan and Jude gaped at him. "Whatever, dude," Jude cracked his neck. Megan slapped his arm before pulling an elastic out of her pocket and twisting her hair up.

"Look," Wayne, clearly exasperated, said. "I gotta go for my lunch break...don't destroy anything."

[AN - I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT WAYNE'S LIKE. IVE ONLY SEEN TWO EPISODES WITH HIM BECAUSE MY MUM CUT CABLE..WHICH BLOWS BUT IM GETTING IT BACK SOON..UGH..THATS NOT MY POINT. JUST LET ME KNOW IF IM PORTRAYING HIM RIGHT. IM JUST GOING ON MY IMPRESSION FROM THAT ONE EPISODE.

After Wayne left Megan and Jude went through the list of 'tasks' he left them. "Clean the- oooh, no!" Megan laughed-partly from surprise and partly from disgust as she opened the bathroom door. "Better get to work!"

Jude threw her a clothespin. "Here ya go," he said. Megan didn't even ask where he got one.

It was nearly 12:30 by the time Megan finished scrubbing the bathroom. She sat down on a stool behind the counter and unclipped the clothespin. She tossed it to Jude, who caught it and shoved it back into his pocket. "Thanks," she told him. Jude walked towards her, but stopped a few feet away.

"You stink, bra!" he said, slightly horrified. Megan grinned devilishly.

"Oh do I?" she asked, advancing towards him. He backed towards the couch. "Do I? Do I Juuuude. Ohhhh Juuuude, pllllleaaaaase, smell my awful stennnnnnnnchhhhhhhhhh! You loooove it, don't liiiiiie-eeeeiiiiieeeeeiiiiiieeeee to meeee!" she sang shrilly as she chased him around the counter.

Jude collapsed on the couch, laughing hysterically. "Ahh, no! That's gross!" he tried to protect his face as Megan removed her sweatshirt and pounced up next to him, shoving the stinky material into his nose.

"Bahahahah, you love it!" she cackled. "But you're right...it does smell...blehk."

"You gotta calm down, dudette!" Jude wrinkled his nose.

"Oh please!" Megan scoffed. "You're one to talk!"

Jude looked at the ceiling sheepishly. "Well, ya know..."

"Dear god, you actually cleaned the bathroom!" Wayne said, clearly shocked, as he walked back in.

Megan raised her eyebrows. "Uh...how'd you- nevermind."

Jude patted Megan's shoulder. "Yeah, I would've myself, but you know..."

Megan sat up. "Listen, I'm hungry, can I go have my lunch now?" she asked Wayne. He nodded.

"Be back by two," Wayne said as she turned to go.

Jude stood up. "What about my lunch, dude?" he exclaimed. Megan turned and smiled. 'Sorry', she mouthed, then winked and kept walking.

Jude watched her go. She looked cute, her denim cutoffs showed off her short but lean le-"Oh, man," Jude mumbled when he realized what he was thinking.

"Aha, what was that?" Wayne asked as he caught him staring at Megan. Jude shrunk down in the couch.

"Erm..."

Wayne's smile bordered on phsycotic. Jonesy picked that moment to walk in. _'Great timing Jonesy, thanks'_ Jude thought. They all talked for a while before Wayne brought up Megan again. "Well well, what's going on with you and Megan?" he asked.

"I'll tell ya, nothing is!" Jonesy exclaimed. "He's to chicken to ask her out, like, officially, even though they practically already _are!_ Megan had a party and they practically made out, they flirt 24/7, and they were joined at the hip at the dance. And he still hasn't asked her._"_

Wayne shook his head. "Idiot," he clucked his tongue as he went to re-organize some dvds.

Jonesy took a seat next to Jude. "So, how's working with her again going?"

"Great," Jude said. "I just want to get to know her a little better before I ask her out."

Jonesy coughed and pointed at the entrance to the store. A few feet away Megan was talking to the guy from the ice cream shop a few stores away. "Well you better, before Alex _does_."

Jude looked up and his eyes widenened. Megan was talking to the ice cream shop guy. She was laughing and so was he, and-oh no- she touched his arm. "_Oh, man_!" Jude groaned. Megan looked like she was having a _great_ time talking to him, to. He was good looking to. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was fair, like hers, and he dressed like a prep. '_Mother F-'_

Jude hadn't noticed that Megan was already beside them again. "Hi!" she interrupted his thoughts. Jonesy smirked.

"Who was that, Megs?" he asked, nodding towards Alex, who was waving goodbye.

"That? That's just Alex." she said quickly as she rang up a customer.

"Ooh, is that blushing I see?" Jonesy teased. Megan looked down and shook her head.

"_No_." she insisted as she perched herself on the edge of the counter.

"Really, 'cause it looks like you two are really..._friendly_. How long has that been going on?" Jonesy looked directly at Jude as he said this.

Megan glared at Jonesy. "_Nothing_ is going on with Al-_lex_! I buy ice cream from his after work all the time. He came on my lunch with me."

"A lunch..._date_?"

"_JONESY!_" Both Megan and Jude yelled. Jonesy shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"Gotta get back to work! Later!" he said before quickly leaving.

After an afternoon of pretty much nothing Megan was tired. Wayne told them they could leave for the day, so Megan and Jude gathered their stuff and left the store. "Want to get ice cream? I'll buy." Megan offered. Jude nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sure."

Together they went into the shop, and Jude narrowed his eyes when he saw Alex wave at Megan. "Hey there, Megs," he flashed his never-needed-braces smile at her. Megan returned the gesture.

"Hey, Alex! Jude, what kinda do you want?" she asked.

Jude thought for a moment. "Um, a chocolate one would be wicked, bra. Thanks."

"No problem! Two chocolate ice creams, Alex." Alex scooped their ice cream and handed them over. Megan paid.

"So, Megan, you want to go to see a movie with me tomorrow night?" Alex asked. Jude could've sworn his head was going to burst, it felt like steam was pouring from his ears. He looked to Megan, who was nodding. WTF?!

"Um, I donno. Call me later." Megan said hurriedly before dragging Jude out of the store. They walked along silently, eating their ice creams. Finally Jude spoke up.

"So, you gonna go?" he asked. Megan shrugged.

"I donno. I mean, he's cool and all. But I don't like him like _that."_

"Does he like you like _that_?" Jude pictured them together and shuddered.

Megan sighed. "I think so. His sister said he does, which sucks because-"

"'Cause what, dudette?" Jude asked as they slowed their pace.

"Nothing. Um, I gotta go. My dad's here now," Megan said as she checked her beeping phone. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jude nodded and watched her go. Wyatt came up beside him. "Rough day?" He held out a coffee to him.

"Nah, I'm good bro."

Wyatt eyed him curiously. "What happened?"

"Some Alex dude asked Megan out."

Wyatt blinked. "And?"

"DUDE! He asked her out!" Jude exclaimed, pulling at his bangs.

Wyatt sighed. "Jude, we've warned you that this would happen. That's all I have to say."

Jude threw his skateboard down and hopped on it. "I gotta go man, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Wyatt shook his head as he walked away.

-----

The Big Squeeze

-----

Caitlin and Jen sat around their table, drinking lemonades, when Wyatt strode over. "Well, I think he's finally going to."

Jen and Caitlin sighed sighs of relief. "We _knew_ that would work!" Jen beamed. Caitlin giggled and clapped her hands.

"What would work?" Nikki asked as she sat down.

"We totally paid Alex, you know the hot guy in the ice cream shop we always go to after work with Megan? Anyway, we paid him to ask her out infront of Jude!"

Jonesy-who just came up-looked at them as if they were either crazy or stupid. "That is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard."

Caitlin and Jen smirked. "We were just tired of listening to the two of them whine," Caitlin explained. Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jude asked as he skated towards them. Everyone shut up.

"Nothing, really." Nikki blurted.

Jude shrugged. "So are we going to go see a movie or something?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," they all told him.

-----

Next morning

-----

"Ahh," Megan said after taking a long sip of her ritual cappuchino when she got to the mall. Wyatt made a face.

"I still say those things are disgusting," he told her. Megan stuck her tongue out at him and they headed towards the Lemon.

"So," Wyatt began. "What'd you do last night."

Megan scratched at her brown hair. "Um, iwentoutwithAlex."

Wyatt's eyes bugged and he coughed on his coffee(an- pahahaha). "What? I thought-"

"What?"

"N-nothing...did you have fun?"

Megan sighed. "No, not really. We went to see some stupid spanish movie I didn't even understand and then he had like octopus arms- it was totally ick."

Wyatt tried not to laugh. "So, do you like this guy?"

Megan turned to face him. "You _know_ I don't," she hissed before stomping over to her usual seat. Wyatt followed warily, not wanting to piss her off before she was even fully awake. When he sat down they stayed silent, watching Caitlin cut up some lemons.

"You guys look angry," she commented. Megan grunted a response as she hugged her navy-and-gray vertical-striped sweater-clad torso and rocked back and forth, Wyatt just yawned. Caitlin decided not to press the issue and continued to work. About 15 minutes later everyone else had arrived.

"Why do we come here so early?" Nikki spat acidly. Jonesy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his, promptly falling asleep.

Jude took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair before pulling it back on. "Duuude, I am so tired," he bounced his forehead off the table. Megan placed her hands on either side of his face and awkwardly forced him to sit up.

"You're going to get like, a giant headache. Stop it." she ordered. Jude did as he was told.

Jen smirked at Caitlin and Nikki. "Um, Jen, can I talk to you for a second?" Wyatt asked.

Jen yawned. "Right now? Go ahead."

"No- I need- just come here, okay?" Wyatt led her over next to the escalators. "You're plan didn't work!" he exclaimed. Jen clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! What are you talking about! Of course it did!"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, she went out with him last night!"

"What!?" Jen shrieked. "That bas-"

"She didn't have a good time-I asked-but still! This guy really _does _like her! You have to do damage control-fast!" Wyatt paced back and forth.

Jen pressed her palm to her forehead. "Okay, okay. I'll take care of it. Just- do me a favour?"

"Sure. What?" Wyatt asked.

"At 12, go to Underground and get Wayne out of there. I really don't care what you have to do. Tell him the truth, even. Just make sure Megan and Jude are alone for a while. Oh- and make sure Alex doesn't go near her. I'll try, but there's no guarantee."

"I thought you said _a_ favour," Wyatt groaned.

"Wyatt.." Jen said warningly.

Wyatt gave in. "I'm kidding, whatever, I'll do what I can."

"Okay, great, now lets get to work before we both get fired.'' The two of them headed off to their jobs.

-----

Underground

12:00 noon

-----

"_WAYNE, WAYNE!_" Wyatt ran in screaming. Jude and Megan jumped up from their stools and raced towards him.

"Dude?" Jude asked.

_"WAAAAAYYYNNNNEEE!"_ he screamed again. Wayne appeared, rubbing his ears.

"Jesus kid, what?" he demanded.

"SOMEONE IS SLASHING YOUR TIRES! NOW! COME ON!"

Wayne rose his eyebrows. "What?!You're joking."

Wyatt huffed and stared at Wayne and then glanced at Megan and Jude who were standing beside him. "I'm serious, man! I just saw them!_"_

"Jesus!" Wayne shouted.

Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief and the two guys rushed out.

"What was _that_?" Megan wondered aloud, watching them leave.

"Dunno, bra," Jude told her.

Megan went back to re-stocking returned DVDs. "Weird," she muttered, sliding a DVD into place. Jude watched her as he cleaned the counters. "Ugh!" she stomped her tennis-shoed feet as she tried to get a DVD onto the top shelf, but failed miserably because she was too short. Jude chuckled at the sight. It was way to cute. He got up, grabbed the stepladder and brought it over to her.

"Here ya go," he said as he set it down. As he did so she turned to see what he was doing, and her hand brushed his. She blushed and looked at the ceiling. When he had sat it down Jude stood up.

"Thanks," Megan said as she stood on it. Even with the extra height, she was still about 4 inches shorter than him. Jude stepped closer to her, his mind was racing, but he knew he had to act fast or else that Alex guy would move in. Megan looked back down to see that Jude wasn't even 5 inches from her. "Uh..." Megan stammered. "Jude?"

"Yes?"

Megan stared at him. "What are you-"

"I really like you, Megan. You're a really cool dudette, and uh, I...well..um, I really want you to..." Megan's eyes glistened and she stood on her tiptoes. "What are you..." he began, but before he could finish she pressed her lips to his. Jude pulled back, shocked, and Megan looked embarassed.

"Sorry, Jude, I thought-"

"No worries," he interrupted her and took her chin in his hand and kissed her back. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off the ladder. They kissed for a long time, and when they pulled apart they were both flushed and grinning. Megan was about to say something when she heard rustling.

"_Shhh! Caitlin shut up!"_

_"Don't be mean Jonesy!"_

_"Jen, your arm-ow!"_

_"Wyatt, shut up!"_

Then a loud crashing sound was heard from the other side of the shelf. Megan and Jude let go of each other and went around the other side. They found Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Jen and Caitlin on the floor, grinning up at them. "Heh heh heh," Caitlin chuckled as she turned as red as Megan's fingernails. They all hurried to stand up.

"Finally, man!" Jonesy shouted exasperatedly at Jude, who was glaring at him.

"Dude!" he hissed.

"Megan! EEEEEEE!" Caitlin squeeled as she grabbed her and jumped up and down. "Oh my GOSH! Hehehehe!" Megan went along with her for a minute before she stopped and smoothed her sweater sleeves down.

"He-eyy, guys," Megan smirked. They all looked around sheepishly, except Caitlin, who was still air-clapping and bouncing on her toes talking about how ''cute they were''.

"Well that certainly took you long enough," Wyatt said finally. Jude shrugged and looked at Megan, who shrugged back.

"Um, I don't mean to bother you...but get out of my store unless you're planning on buying something," Wayne, clearly annoyed at Wyatt, said.

They all left, leaving Megan, Jude, and Wayne. "That kid told me he saw someone slashing my tires...I got all the way out to my car before I realised he doesn't know what my car looks like..."

Megan covered her mouth and turned around laughing. "Oh he's a jokester..." she snickered.

"Yeah well-hey! Why would he do that anyway?"

Megan grabbed a handful of DVDs and haphazardly shoved them into place. "Dunno," she and Jude said in unison. Wayne just coughed and went back to the counter.

When Wayne was out of sight, Megan turned to Jude. She stared at him, smiling, her hands on her hips. She took a few steps towards him. "You totally knew what Wyatt was up to, didn't you?"

Jude pretended to be really interested in the spine of one of the DVDs. "Well, uh...sorta, yeah.."

Megan giggled. "I knew it!" she cried triumphantly, dancing around in a circle. "So..."

"Listen, bra, do you..uh..wanna..you know.."

"BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" they heard Jonesy shout. Megan jumped and turned around to see Jonesy waving at them from the counter.

She swiveled back around to face Jude, who was completely and totally red in the face.

"Yeah.." he told her sheepishly. Megan pretended like she actually had to think about it.

"Of course!" she agreed.

"Woo hoo!" Jude whisper-shouted. "I wanted to ask you that for a while, dudette.."

"Did you seriously think I'd have said no?" Megan winked as twirled away to ring Jonesy up.


	7. First date

Disclaimer: I only own Megan.

AN: My computer mouse is effed up, so that's why this chapter will probably look different. Whatevs. I'll fix it when I can.

Enjoy..

-----

Chapter 7

-----

As she sat and watched Jessie try to velcro her own shoes, Megan thought about the previous day. She was _def_-inately relieved that Jude finally asked her out. She had been worried she'd end up doing that...and Megan was no good when it came to those things. That's why she usually left it up to the guy. On top of having a new boyfriend and new friends, she didn't have to worry about Alex harassing her anymore. Which was a big bonus. When he found out yesterday after work, he looked pissed, but he agreed to stop asking her out. "All done!" Jessie clapped her pudgy hands.

"Ready for the park, Jess?" Megan smiled. Jessie nodded and sat down in her stroller. You'd think at two years old she'd be able to walk, but Jessie took after Megan-who was being pushed around in a stroller until she was 3(an - i was the same haha)-to much. Jessie nodded and Megan grabbed her bag, her phone, and a coat sweater, shoving them into the basket attached to the bottom of the stroller before rolling out the door.

The got to the neighbourhood park a few blocks away, and immediately headed for the massive 5X7 meter sandbox, which was Jessie's favorite. After she unpacked the little plastic pail and shovel from the basket, Megan let Jessie free and sat down on the edge of the sandbox by the stroller to watch her. "Stay where I can see you, Jessie!" she called. Jessie toddled a few feet away and plunked herself down beside a red-haired boy from her daycare, and proceeded to (attempt to) build a sand castle.

About an hour later Megan was about to go over and join in when her cellphone began beeping and vibrating noisily. She reached into the basket and pulled it out. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey there, dudette! Whatcha doin'? Jude's voice crackled over the bad connection.

"Jude? Where are you? I can hardly-hold on-JESSIE, NO! DO NOT SHOVE SAND IN HIS EYES!-sorry. I can hardly hear you. I'm at the park with Jessie. What are you doing?"

"I'm in Jonesy's and Jen's basement. Jonesy and I are playing vid-ee-ooh games. The reception down here blows," he told her.

Megan strapped Jessie, who was officially tired out, laughed. "Ah, I see. Having fun?"

"Oh-DAMN IT, BRO!-yeah. Blowing up stuff-virtually-_rocks_!" Jude shouted at the television. Megan could hear Jonesy laughing hysterically in the background '_I showed you! Who owes Jonesy 5 bucks? I think Jude owes Jonesy 5 bucks...'_

"WHO DAT MWEGSIE!" Jessie shrieked as the stroller rattled along the walkway.

"It's Jude, Jess, shhhh."

Jude sighed and slammed the controller down frustratedly before turning his attention back to their conversation. "Anyway, bra, the reason I'm calling is- dude! no!-sorry. Would you do me the honour of hanging out with me ce _soir_?"

Megan laughed. "Sure! I'm babysitting until five...but anytime after that should be cool."

"Wickedddd. I'll come pick you up at 6:30?"

"You can drive?" Megan asked, honestly surprised.

Jude pretended to be offended at her surprised tone. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "I have a chauf_ferr_!"

Megan shook her head. "All right, I'll see you at 6:30," she said as she unlocked the door and pushed the stroller inside.

"Suh_-weet_. Later!"

"Bye, Jude."

After she hung up the phone she closed the door and released her sister from the straps. Jessie stared up at her, her big blue eyes blinking. She held her arms out and Megan scooped her up. "Now, what am I going to do with you the rest of the day?"

Jessie clapped her hands and wiggled until Megan set her down. She ran off. "DOLLIES!" she screeched, and came back to pull her older sister down to the toy room.

-----

5 hours later

-----

"Megan, honey? Jessie? I'm home!" Mrs. Maxwell shouted as she blew through the front door. Megan quickly shoved all the barbies that she and Jessie had been playing with back into the box and led her sister upstairs.

"Hey, mum," Megan greeted her in the kitchen. Mrs. Maxwell looked her daughter over.

"You look exhausted, Megs. You okay?" she asked. Megan nodded and took a seat at the table, watching her mum get the water boiling.

Megan glanced at the clock; 5:15, it read. "Um, mum, you remember Jude, right?" Mrs. Maxwell nodded absentmindedly and threw some noddles into the pot.

"Yes, dear, I do. Nice boy," she turned the water up. "The one that came by here with...Jen...and Wyatt, right?" A week ago they had come over after work to hang out, but Nikki, Caitlin, and Jonesy had all taken on extra shifts.

"Yeah. So um, did I tell you I'm going out with him?" Megan asked quickly. Mrs. Maxwell turned the upper-half of her body and raised a professionally-plucked eyebrow at her daughter.

"Really? I thought you were dating that Alex boy? No? Oh...well then, no, you did not tell me that," she replied as she dumped some sauce into a seperate pot and began to stir it. "Why?"

"Oh, um, I'm going out with Jude. And I'm going out with him tonight at 6:30. Is that okay?" Megan glanced outside and saw her father was just arriving home.

Mrs. Maxwell shrugged. "Sure, darling. Just make sure you're back by eleven...''

"But my curfew's twel-"

"You're going to be alone with a boy for four and a half hours. You're lucky I am even letting you go."

Megan roller her eyes. "You're never this strict!"

"I always am when you first start dating a new boy..." Mrs. Maxwell pointed at her with a sauce-covered spoon.

Megan agreed, remembering her last boyfriend(who was also her first boyfriend), John. Her mother didn't allow her to be alone with him for the first 2 months they dated. "Yeah, fine, whatever. I gotta go get ready," she said before running upstairs.

An hour later she was dressed in slightly nicer clothes than she had been that day; An emerald green tanktop layered over a long navy-blue one, khaki-coloured capris, and her old black slip on Vans. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, per usual, and applied a little brown mascara and eyeliner. There. This was pretty much as dressy as she got for dates-ever. Only time you'd catch Megan in a dress is at a dance or some fancy-shmancy event she had no choice in going to. "Don't you look nice," her father said as she clomped down the stairs.

"Thanks," Megan said distractedly as she rifled around in the closet for her white zip-up hoodie. It was only the first week of August, but the nights were already getting a bit chillier. She pulled it on, slipped her phone in her back pocket along with her $20.00 bill, and waited. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang, and she moved to get it, but her father stopped her.

"I want to meet this boy," he told her. Megan flopped down onto the wing-backed chair and hid her face.

"Hello,sir, is Megan home?" she heard Jude ask, and bit back a giggle. She side-glanced at her father. He was smiling, that was a good thing.

"Yes, she is," he leaned over the chair. "Megan, your boyfriend is here," he pretended to talk like a bunch of over-excited sugared-up 12 year old girls. Megan stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Jude, ready to go?" she asked, silently begging her father to leave. He did.

Jude nodded. "Sure am, bra! What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I thought you had a plan?" she asked as he took her hand and they began walking through the suburbs towards main street that'd take them to the boardwalk.

"I do, m'ilady! The a-muuuuse-ment park!" he announced.

Megan smiled. "We were just there yesterday, Jude," she giggled. Jude shook his head.

"No, no. This is the _out_door one. Way cooler. You know, 'cause it's outdoors and stuff!"

Megan raised her eyebrows and smiled wider. "Alright then, let's go then."

Together they stumbled along the main street, and as they got closer could see the twinkling lights coming off the rides. It was nearly dusk now, and it was getting darker earlier and earlier. "This is the third last week of summer," Megan pouted upon realising it. Jude pretended to be frustrated.

"Listen, dudette, you gotta live in the moment...seize the-"

"Day?"

"That works, too. Come on, stop worrying. We have three weeks of total freedom left!"

"Except for our jobs," Megan pointed out.

Jude blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Stop being so cynical, bra! Come on, we're at an amusement park!"

Megan looked up at the skeletal ferris wheel as it slowly turned, the colourful lights and music a welcome distraction. "You know what? You're totally right. I'm so sorry, come on!" Jude smiled.

"Finally!" Jude paid for their bracelets and they went in. The first this Jude wanted to do, of course, was ride the humoungous roller coaster. "Come on, it'll be fine." he coaxed her until she got in. When the ride was finished, they got off, slightly woozy and stumbly.

"That was _awesome_!" Megan cried, throwing her hands up and twirling around, making her nauseousness even worse, but she was having so much fun she didn't even care.

Jude ambled slowly up and took her hand again. "Where to now, bra?" he asked. Megan thought for a moment before dragging him off towards the scrambler. His eyes widened. "Suh-_weet_!" They got on the ride, Megan on the outside, Jude on the inside, to prevent Megan from getting squished. 'But you will,' she told Jude. 'Dudette, I'm pretty sure I can take it more,' Jude said. Megan had to agree.

As they were whipped around in different directions, hair flying everywhere, Megan realised she didn't even know if they'd see each other after the three weeks are up. Once the ride stopped she suggested they rest for a few minutes. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh oh, bra, last time a chick said that to me I got dumped!" Jude groaned. Megan laughed.

"No, no, no, not that at all! I was just wondering...um, where do you go to school?" Jude rose his eyebrows and told her. "SERIOUSLY? Oh, awesome! I got transfered there at the end of last year!" Megan practically jumped in his lap, she was hugging him. Jude put his arms around her but leaned back a bit.

"You alright, Megan?" he smirked. She kissed him and leaned back a few moments later.

"Now I am!" she sighed in relief. "My God, I was worrying all day about when I was going to be able to see you once school started, that's why I got bummed out about this being pretty much the end of summer."

Jude led her over to the ferris wheel, and they waited before getting on. "You go to our school? We've never seen you before, though."

"Well I have never actually been there. I was at Brenning Prep all grade 11 before I decided to try public school, so my parents had my files transfered there so I could just start in September!"

"That's wicked, dudette!"

"It is, but now that I think about it, I don't want to think about it. Let's go get some cotton candy!" Megan beamed as they walked down the steps from the ferris wheel. Jude smiled back and they walked off.

After two more hours of riding ridiculously rickety, unreliable amusement park rides and eating cotton candy, Jude and Megan decided to ride the bus over to the mall and go see a movie. When they got there they purposely avoided the Big Squeeze, knowing that their friends would all be there and probably would harass them, and headed straight to the Gigantoplex.

"Hmm, what movie do you wanna see Megan?" Jude asked. Megan put her hands on her hips and squinted up at the big showtime screen.

"I don't really know...they all sound good," she mused. After 10 minutes of debating they settled on Hairspray. "I can't believe you actually greed!" Megan said to Jude as they stood in the concession line. Jude shrugged.

"I don't care, bra. Personally that John Travolta dude dancing around dressed as a chick sounds pretty hilarious. And it was your choice," he grabbed their popcorns and Megan grabbed their drinks.

"Aww, thanks," Megan teased as they sat down in their seats. "And don't worry. I saw the broadway play, it _is_ pretty sweet."

"Wicked."

-----

1 hour 20 mins later(an - okay, i dont remember how long i was in hairspray for, but since Megan has to be home by 11:30, and it was 9:30 when they got to the mall, I'm just imagining, okay? Okay.) they exited the theatre, still laughing at the fact that John Travolta played a woman.

"I totally forget dude was a dude!" Jude laughed as they hopped onto the bus that'd take them to their neighbourhood. Megan pulled him down beside her on the bench and yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"See? I told you it was good," she smiled, eyes closed.

20 minutes later Megan's eyes fluttered open when she heard a loud 'ping'. "Come on, dudette, this is our stop," Jude whispered. She slowly got up and grasped his hand as he led her off the bus.

"I thought you lived like, 5 streets away," Megan said as they began walking through the deserted suburban street.

"I do, but I wanted to make sure you got home alright, I'm a gentleman," Jude deepened his voice jokingly. Megan chuckled.

"Yes, you are. I had alot of fun tonight, by the way. Thanks," she told him. Jude smiled at her.

"No problem-o, bra. It was pretty wicked," Jude agreed. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before coming to her house. They turned down the walkway and Jude walked Megan up to the door. "G'night, Megan. See you tomorrow," he said.

"See you tomorrow, Jude," Megan said before he kissed her. When they pulled apart they smiled shyly and waved goodbye before Megan went inside.

-----

Next Morning

-----

"Jessie, noooo!" Megan groaned as she lazily tried to grab her favorite white tank top from Jessie's hands. The toddler had come in to wake her sister up...loudly. "Muuuuuum!" Moments later Mrs. Maxwell reappeared and handed the tanktop to her daughter.

"You better get up, baby, the bus comes in 40 minutes," she said before quietly closing the door. Grudgingly Megan rose and pulled the tanktop over her white bra. She got out of bed, exchanged her plaid boyshorts for her worn-in but still fitted jeans with starting-to-form holes in the knees, and pulled a fitted navy blue zip-up hoodie out of her closet. She did her usual make-up and hygeine routine before brushing her hair up into a ponytail and straightening her newly-cut side-swept bangs and slipping on her beige-maroon-green-and navy plaid converse slip-ons. By the time she was done getting ready it was nearly 8:30.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed. After promising her mother that she'd buy breakfast at the mall and giving Jessie a quick hug, she bolted out the door, old messenger bag banging against her hip as she booted it to the bus stop. Not thirty seconds after she got there the bus pulled up. Wyatt was saving her a seat, and smirked when she slammed into it.

"Rough morning?" he asked. Megan nodded wearily.

"Jess was in my room at like, quarter to eight, hitting me with her barbies and stealing my clothes. I love her, but she's a freaking handful and annoying when I'm trying to get ready for work," she yawned for the millionth time.

"Ah, if I understood, I would say 'I understand'. But I don't, so I can't. Or I could, but then I'd be lying because I am an only child," Wyatt rambled(an - i donno if there have been mentions of any siblings of his, so if there have been please let me know because I've missed them). Megan shot him an its-to-early-to-be-joking look and he shut up. "How was your date last night?" he asked.

"Oh, did Jude tell you how fabulous it was?" she joked. "No really, it was actually really fun."

Wyatt shook his head. "Nah, we totally saw you at the mall."

"Cool, well, come on. I really need breakfast. If I don't get some soon I'm going to loose my you-know-what," Megan said as she dragged Wyatt off the bus.

"You're so pleasant in the mornings," Wyatt laughed.

"Thanks," Megan smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Megan.

AN: My computer mouse is effed up, so that's why this chapter will probably look different. Whatevs. I'll fix it when I can.

Enjoy..

-----

Chapter 8

-----

"I cannot be-_lieve_ what that guy did with the Batman movie! Oh my _God_, dude!" Jude cried, rubbing his eyes furiously. Megan grimaced.

"Oh, gosh, I know! I didn't even know that was possible!" Megan shook her head back and forth. "Ugh, so what time are we all going to go to the beach?" she asked. That morning they had all decided to go to the beach tomorrow after work.

Jude shrugged. "Honestly, bra, I don't even know if I can. My family is having some sort of barbeque thing for my cousin who's going away to university in two weeks."

"Okay," Megan pouted. "Maybe next time we have such nice weather..."

Jude looked worried. "I'm reeeally sorry," he began. Megan giggled.

"I'm joking, Jude," she kissed his cheek before jumping over the counter. "It's alright." Megan grabbed a rolling-shelf of DVDS and began stocking them back in their proper places. Jude strolled behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"I'll uh, be right...uh...back, okay?" he asked. Megan turned to look at him and glanced around the store.

"Sure," she replied. The video store was empty and quiet, except for the hum of the pipes in the ceiling. Megan finished stocking the DVDS and sat down behind the counter. She grabbed a magazine she bought with her breakfast that morning and began reading.

"Any good?" Jen asked as she strolled in. Shaking her head, Megan closed the tabloid and slid it back under that cracking counter.

"Oh, you know. Celebrity rehab, drunken hook-ups. Good fun," she cracked sarcastically. Jen laughed.

"So, how are you and Jude doing?" Jen asked.

Megan shrugged. "Really good.You know, hanging out and stuff." Jen nodded.

"That's cool. So, have you-" Jen was interrupted by a loud crash, and the girls turned around to see Jude sprawled on top of a tipped-over cart and a bunch of just-brought-back DVDs. "Oh my gosh!" The girls rushed over to help him. Jen grabbed his cellphone from under a shelf and Megan helped him get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" the said in unison. Jude nodded and grabbed his skateboard.

"Happens all the time, dudettes. I'm used to it," he chuckled. "So uh, can I talk to you for a minute bra?" he asked Megan, glancing nervously at Jen, who quickly scurried away with a promise to come back after her shift ends.

"Uh, yeah," Megan laughed. Jude took her hand and led her to the back of the store. Wayne eyed them through the rows of VHS and DVDS. "Well this is sort of kinky," she nearly snorted with laughter when she realised they were standing by all the pornos. Jude looked around and quickly moved over by the comedies.

"As I was saying," he began. "Remember how I told you about my family barbeque thing tomorrow?" Megan nodded. "Well I just called my mother.." Jude looked nervous.

"Um, Jude, you okay?" Megan asked, swinging their linked hands back and forth. He nodded.

"Sorry, Megan, I'm not good at this stuff. Anywhoooo, I told her how the gang wants to go to the beach but I can't because of the barbeque, soooo...she invited you to my house so they can all meet you." Jude finished hurriedly. Megan paled and swayed so far she nearly fell. Jude caught her and stood her upright. "If you don't want to, that's totally cool...I mean, the barbeque is at 3, and goes until 6. I guess I could meet up with you and everyone after.." he rampled again. Megan gently pressed her index and middle fingers to his lips.

"Calm down," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What time should I be there and...where's your house?" Jude smiled and they walked back up to the front of the store.

-----

Next morning

-----

Megan was running around her house the next morning, practically tearing her hair out of her hair. Right after work she was going to take the bus to Jude's house. Since he traded his shifts, his ended 3 hours before hers today, and he couldn't take the bus with her. Thankfully Jude gave Megan directions, though, or she never would be able to get there. After nearly half an hour of deliberation she decided to wear a nice white ribbed tank top, a soft brown zip-up hoodie(half zipped), and mid-thigh length fitted jean shorts that she cuffed about an inch. Then she brushed her hair into her normal ponytail. As Megan looked in the mirror she frowned. She looked nice, yes, but something about her outfit seemed off. 'That's it!', Megan realised as she kicked the white rubber thong sandals off her feet and slid her feet into her black converse slip-ons. That was much better. After the 'what-outfit-will-be-nice-enough-to-meet-Jude's-parents' debacle, Megan slicked some peach flavoured lipgloss across her lips, stuck the tube in her pocket, and swept a small amount of shimmery skin-coloured eyeshadow across her lids before giving her lashes two coats of 'Verrry Black' mascara. Megan's mum had called to her several times already, but this time Megan was ready. She grabbed her bag that had her aqua-coloured tankini, thin-but-long terry cloth towel, sunscreen, minimal make-up, hairbrush, and work stuff, and ran down the stairs. "Finally! Baby, if you were any slower I'd think you'd turned into a turtle over night! Now come on, you're going to be late for work as is!" Mrs. Maxwell gestured at the clock. Quarter to nine.

"I missed the bus!" Megan screeched as she grabbed her mum's hand and flew to the awaiting minivan. Mrs. Maxwell jumped in the drivers side, and Megan jumped in beside her, and they were off.

It took nearly half an hour to get there thanks to the unbearable 9:00 traffic. "There you are, Megs," Mrs. Maxwell leaned over and half-hugged her daughter. Megan hugged her back and jumped out of the van.

"I'll see you around 11:00, 'kay mum?" she hollered. Her mother nodded and waved as she drove away. When she was out of sight Megan raced across the parking lot, through the doors, and up to Underground. Wayne and Jude were at the counter talking, and looked up when she ran in, red-faced and out of breath.

"Sleep late, Megan?" Wayne asked. Megan shook her head.

"No, sorry Wayne. It usually only takes about 10 minutes to get here, but there was an accident or something on Main Street and it took half an hour," she told him. Wayne stared at her blankly.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and went to do whatever he does all day. Megan walked over to the counter and hopped up next to Jude. She kicked her feet up in the air, and let them fall with a soft thud against the wood.

"You good, bra?" Jude asked. Megan nodded and released her hair from the ponytail for a moment before gathering her hair into a loose bun.

"Yeah. Nervous, though," she admitted. Jude chuckled.

"Don't be nervous! My family is crazy, but excited," he told her.

Megan stared at him quizically. "What for?" she asked.

Jude snorted, "To meet you!"

Megan just leaned back and stared at the ceilings. "Are we going after wor-" with a loud shriek she toppled backwards over the counter. Jude started to laugh, but within a few seconds jumped over to help her. "Ugh," Megan groaned as Jude held her up. He looked her face and arms over and poked her legs. She laughed.

"Anything broken, bra?" he asked. Megan shook her head.

"Nope!" she announced, slapping a bandaid on the one scrape she had attained on her elbow.

---

Lunchtime

---

Megan, Jen, and Nikki sat at a table infront of the Hotdog Vendor, munching on the new all-real-meat hotdogs, topped with mustard, onions, ketchup, and relish. "Oh my GOD, this tastes so good right now. I didn't have time to eat anything like, all day!" Megan mumbled through a mouthful of condiments, meat, and bread. Nikki and Jen mumbled back in agreement. Once they finished the hotdogs they all went over to the ice cream parlour and got Rootbeer floats.

"So, are you excited to meet Jude's family?" Nikki teased.

"Yeessss...why are you talking like that?" Megan replied nervously.

Jen snickered. "Oh, his parents are nice. His sister and brother are nuts, though. Twins. They don't shut up." 

"Yeah, you know the kind that always, no matter what, can like, read your mid? They always finish each other's thoughts too. That can be fun to listen to for hours on end...hours, and hours..." Nikki's eyes twitched.

"Thinking about his 14th birthday party?" Jen smirked.

Nikki shuddered. "Oh yeah." Megan decided not to ask.

"How's the rest of his family?"

Jen shrugged. "Everyone's pretty normal. His uncle and grandparents on his Dad's side are a bit...um...crazy, but they are nice."

"Good. Okay, let's go back to the Big Squeeze," Megan suggested as she clasped her still-half-full cardboard cup. The three girls got up and walked out.

As they reached the Big Squeeze, they saw that everyone else was there. Megan stopped a few meters from the table and hurriedly slurped down the rest of her Rootbeer Float. "Oooookay," she announced. "If I make this shot..." she thought for a moment. "You boys all have to wear whatever I bring here tomorrow morning all day long! Don't worry, it won't be to embarassing."

"Sure sweetheart," Jonesy called mockingly.

"Come on, Megan!" Caitlin cheered, clapping her hands. Megan made a big show of getting ready to throw the cup.

"On your mark...get set...THROW!" Wyatt shouted, then groaned at his own lame joke.

Slowly Megan stepped forward and chucked the cup. She gasped as it hit the lemon above the garbage can, but then grinned widely as it plunked down into the garbage can below. She squealed like a little girl and clapped her hands gleefully as she ran towards her friends. Jude was out of his chair, his arms open. Megan threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground momentarily before setting her down and giving her a kiss. A few moments passed before the 'stop its' and 'get a rooms' started. "Wow, you guys are getting more leniant with that!" Megan laughed as her and Jude sat in their chairs.

"Yeah, well,...oh. my. God." Wyatt's eyes widened as he looked past Megan's head. He reached over, without taking his eyes away from whatever he was looking at, and started slapping Jonesy's arm hard. Jonesy jerked his head away from Nikki and turned to Wyatt.

"What, Dude?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Wyatt leaned over.

"You know that...let's call it a prank...we pulled this morning?" he pointed past Megan again. Jonesy followed his line of vision, as did everyone else. They were all greeted by the site of a blue-skinned Ron the Rent-A-Cop. Boys quickly scooted back and bolted from the table. Ron began to chase after them, but the two were fast and weaved their way up the escalator before Ron even got to it. Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"What did they _do_?" Caitlin marveled as she watched Jonesy and Wyatt run along the second level and into Underground.

Everyone was still staring into the middle of the table in complete silence, but slowly Nikki began to chuckle, and soon they all burst into fits of hysterical laughter. By the time they were done any makeup the girls had been wearing was running down their cheeks. Caitlin passed around baby wipes and her compact mirror to correct the mess. "I don't even want to know how they did that...but dear God, those two are crazy." Megan tried to say through her heavy, catching breath.

A few minutes later Jude's watch went off, signaling lunch time was over. "Aaaall right, see you dudettes later, he said as he and Megan waved goodbye, linked hands, and set off back to work.

A grueling 3 hours later, Wayne let them go since buisness was slow. They got their stuff and went out front. As they looked around, Megan noticed their bus had already passed. "Oh, no! Now we're going to be late for the barbeque!" she cried. Jude took her hand.

"Don't worry, dudette, let's just get the subway," Jude flashed his metrocard.

"Oh. I didn't know you had one of those. I don't. How do they work?" Jude explained this to her as they ran through the busy Toronto streets and down a staircase to the subway station. Once they were onboard, Jude told her they could get off at the last stop on this line, and run for about 10 minutes and they'd be there by 4:00.

The subway car was smelly, dirty, and...ew, sticky. Megan wrinkled her nose. Yes, she'd been living in Toronto for almost a year, but she had never, ever dared to take a subway. There were no subways in the maritime province she had come from, and horror stories were all she heard from the girls at her first school here. Of course, they were the ones who's daddies hired town cars to drive them to school from the time they were in pre-school. Aside from the stinky, dirty, and stickiness of it all, there was a homeless man sprawled across the only empty seats. He kept staring at Megan, who looked up at Jude nervously. She moved closer to Jude and turned to face him instead of watching out the front window. "You okay, bra?" Jude asked as he saw her expression. Eyes wide, Megan stood on her tip toes and whispered;

"That homeless guy was staring at me!" she said shakily. "It's creeping me out."

Jude put his arm over her shoulder, and she pressed her cheek against his shirt and gazed out the side window, pretending to ignore the creeper, until Jude announced the next one was their stop. Megan hoisted her bag over her shoudler and followed Jude out onto the somewhat-busy mainstreet of whatever suburb this was. She followed him through shortcuts over lawns, down hills, and even through a random giant pipe. Soon they were standing in a normal backyard. "That's my house over there," he pointed to the house on the other side of the street. Lots of cars were parked infront of it. Megan gulped and clutched his hand. "Don't be nervous," he gave her a kiss before they proceeded to cross the quiet street.


End file.
